The Handsome Threesome Goes to Hogwarts
by KitKat758
Summary: Dumbledore witnesses a fight between a Level 4 Akuma and Allen, Kanda and Lavi. After the Black Order and Dumbledore agree to help each other fight the Earl and Voldemort, Komui sends the three Exorcists to Hogwarts to protect the students during the Triwizard Tournament. However, things never go as planned for the Exorcists or Harry Potter... Yullen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sooo…. I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while. I sincerely apologize to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story before. Life can be… very difficult sometimes. But I am back! And I swear to God, I will not disappear again (though with school and life, updates will be erratic). I have improved the chapters I posted before, and am in the process of writing the others. So I hope anyone who read and liked this story before will forgive me, and give me a second chance. But anyway, this fic is AU, but I'm kind of putting it as sometime after the Order meets the Level 4, and in Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts. It is Yullen, but there will not be any major sexual content in it (because I have never written it before and do not want to start out with it). But it will mainly have "sweet" moments between Allen and Kanda (and it's Allen and Kanda, so it probably won't be too sweet, but you know… a moment's a moment). Also, a hint of LavixLenalee.**

 **Anyway, I think that's everything…. Except the disclaimer. I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, and I never will.**

Dumbledore watched the scene before him silently, stunned by what he was seeing. Three young men, ranging from approximately 14 or 15 years-old to possibly 20 years-old, were fighting a hideous creature that appeared to be a mixture between a baby and an angel. The creature seemed to be very strong and fast, as it was able to take on all three men at once.

One of the tallest boys, who had long black hair held back by a hair tie, fought with a sword. He was extremely agile, and his movements were precise and graceful. He was clearly a very experienced fighter, which upset Dumbledore. A boy of his age (who appeared to be the oldest of the group) should not be so well-versed in battle. _Does this mean he has fought creatures like this before?_ Dumbledore wondered. The thought was very unsettling.

Another boy, who seemed about the same age as the first boy, had red hair that immediately reminded Dumbledore of the Weasleys. He wore an eye patch on his right eye and a bandana in his hair. He was fighting with a giant hammer. Though his fighting abilities also demonstrated his experience with battles, he did not fight as gracefully as the man with the ponytail.

The last boy, who appeared to be the youngest, had white hair similar to Dumbledore. He also had a large scar on the left side of his face, which went through his left eye and ended in a pentagram on his forehead. He was using a very large sword, which, if Dumbledore saw it correctly, was actually his left arm that transformed into the sword. Like the others, this boy knew how to fight, and seemed almost as graceful as the first boy with his sword.

They worked very well together, but it was clear they were having some trouble against the beast judging by the cuts and bruises they were all sporting. Just as Dumbledore was about to join the battle, the creature spoke. "I think I've had enough fun for tonight," it said, smiling evilly. It then struck, quick as lighting, and knocked all three boys into separate buildings. They fell in heaps to the ground, though both the pony-haired boy and the white-haired boy were already recovering. The creature sped toward them, his intent to finish them off obvious.

Dumbledore stepped out from his hiding spot, pulling out his wand. The three boys and the creature turned to stare at him, shocked by his sudden appearance.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! You can't attack it with a stick, you old fucker! Get out of here!" The pony-tailed boy shouted angrily.

"Run, quickly! It won't hesitate to kill you!" The youngest boy yelled desperately at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore did not reply, instead raising his wand and saying "Stupify!" The creature froze, unable to move from the spell Dumbledore had cast upon it. The boys eyes widened, surprised that the old man had affected the creature, then sprung into action. All three attacked the beast simultaneously, causing it to explode.

After everything had settled down, Dumbledore introduced himself to the three Exorcists.

"Hello. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Schoolf of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I may ask, who are you three? And would you by any chance happen to know what that creature was?"

The three boys stared at the man silently for a few moments, then glances warily at each other. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore," said the scarred boy, smiling politely. "My name is Allen Walker. The redhead's name is Lavi, and the girly-looking man with the ponytail is Kanda."

Lavi grinned at Dumbledore, and winked (at least, that's what he seemed to be trying to do. It was difficult to tell with the eye patch Lavi was wearing). Lavi's mischievous grin reminded Dumbledore of a certain pair of red-headed twins, and something made him think that this boy would get along with the twins quite splendidly. The Japanese man to Allen's left, Kanda, glared at the white-haired teen, and looked as if he was ready to kill the boy.

Kanda and Allen then began to argue, while Lavi attempted to calm them down. While they were yelling and threatening each other, Dumbledore got a chance to survey the teens more closely.

Allen, with his white hair, looked much older than he actually was from afar. Though white hair on a young person was odd, it was not unheard of **(A/N:** **Steve Martin, for example, got white hair at a relatively young age.)** His scar seemed much worse up close, and Dumbledore wondered how the boy obtained it. His left arm, which he had used to fight the creature from earlier, had returned to its normal form, although it was blackish-red in color.

Dumbledore could now see that Lavi was taller than both Kanda and Allen. Although he seemed as if he was trying to stop the fight between the other boys, he looked as if he was actually enjoying the exchange between the two. _Yes, the Weasly twins would certainly like this lad,_ Dumbledore though, chuckling quietly.

The last boy, Kanda, seemed like the most threatening of the three. He too was taller than Allen, and looked to be very strong. Although all three of them were handsome, he was the best looking **(A/N: Okay, he probably wouldn't think that, but I would…. Along with many other people, I think ;) ).** He glared and sneered at Allen while they were bickering, but, similar to Lavi, Allen and Kanda seemed to enjoy the verbal (and almost physical) battle they were having.

Eventually everyone was silent again, and Allen began to explain about the Akuma and the Black Order. Allen then asked what Dumbledore had been doing with the "stick," and what he meant about being the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Dumbledore proceeded to explain about magic and the wizarding world. He also said that some creatures, that he now knew to be Akuma, had recently begun to attack wizards, but none of them had any information about Akuma until now.

"Do you think I could meet with Supervisor Komui? I believe it would be in both the Order and the wizards' best interest if we co-operated to defeat the Earl."

"Of course," Allen replied. "We are actually quite close to the Order, and we can take you there if you would like."

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore replied with a smile. Kanda just "Che'd" and began walking. Lavi yelled, "Wait, Yu!" Suddenly, Kanda whirled around and yelled "Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!" Lavi hid behind Allen and waited for Kanda to continue walking before springing from his hiding spot. Acting as if nothing had just happened between the two, Lavi skipped along to catch up to Kanda. Allen just sighed and shook his head. "Idiots," he mumbled, but followed the other two.

Eventually the four arrived at a tall, looming tower. As they entered the building, Dumbledore was intrigued by what he saw. There were many men and women walking through the halls wearing long brown coats, unlike the boys he was following, who wore black uniforms lined with silver and of varying design.

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda! Welcome back!"

Dumbledore turned to see who had greeted his guides. A young Chinese woman with a pixie cut hairstyle was walking towards the three boys with a happy smile on her face.

"Oh, hi Lenalee!" Lavi yelled ecstatically before bounding forward to give the girl a hug. He blushed, seeming to realize what he had done, and quickly released her, mumbling something about not wanting to get killed by Mr. Sister Complex.

She giggled and said, "Hello Lavi. It's great to see you guys! I haven't seen you since I left for my mission a few weeks ago. Oh, who's this?" She asked, finally noticing Dumbledore, who had been standing silently behind Lavi, Kanda and Allen.

"This is Albus Dumbledore. He needs to speak with Komui," Allen explained.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lenalee said politely. "How about we take you to his office? These three need to report to him about their mission anyway."

Dumbledore agreed, and the four Exorcists took Dumbledore to Komui's office. Lavi burst through the supervisor's door and yelled, "Honey, I'm hoooooomeeee!"

 **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope someone out there enjoyed it (for the second time). And if not, oh well. I really enjoyed writing this, and am glad that I finally got to re-post it. And to those who read this, please review. I would love some feedback (but please try to be nice about it! I need constructive criticism, but that doesn't mean you have to yell at me….)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I really felt like updating again, so I did. :) I have a few favorites, follows and a review for this fic! I am so unbelievably happy! I would like to thank TheNamelessReaper for reviewing! Truly, thank you for your support and for your input. I'll try to stop doing that! And to the people who favorited and followed my story, I appreciate you very much! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man (thanks for reminding me….)**

A man, who Dumbledore assumed to be Supervisor Komui Lee, was asleep at a desk. Looking around the room, Dumbledore was shocked to see papers strewn everywhere. Some were even stacked almost to the ceiling. Komui's office looked as if it had been hit by a paper tornado.

Sighing, Allen walked behind the desk, and with a devious smile, whispered into Komui's ear, "Lenalee's getting married… to Lavi."

Suddenly, the man jumped into the air and grabbed Lenalee, screaming "Not my precious Lenalee! And why are you marrying Lavi? WHY?" Everyone in the room sweat-dropped and Lenalee blushed beet read. Lavi, on the other hand, seemed oddly pleased for some reason. The man continued yelling and crying until Kanda finally kicked him in the face.

After composing himself, Komui smiled. "Hello. I am Komui Lee, supervisor at Black Order Headquarters. And who might you be?"

"My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. There have recently been attacks on the wizarding community, so I, along with a few others, have been patrolling locations that are well-populated by witches and wizards. I was on one such patrol when I saw these three gentlemen fighting what they explained to be an Akuma." Dumbledore then proceeded to explain to Komui, along with the four other Exorcists, about the wizarding world and Hogwarts. He also discussed Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, believing that it was important to inform the Black Order about another enemy that could threaten the world.

"I was hoping we could form an alliance to fight against the Earl and Voldemort. Although magic is not as effective as Innocence when fighting Akuma, wizards could still help you in this battle," Dumbledore stated confidently. "The Exorcists may also be able to fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

Komui nodded. "That is true. And any aid we can get would help tremendously. And this Lord Voldemort seems to have motives similar to the Earl. Do you have any conditions if we do decide to work together?"

"I have a request," Dumbledore said. "I would like some Exorcists at my school, Hogwarts. There are a large number of student witches and wizards who attend the school, including professors. Also, Harry Potter, who caused Voldemort's demise, is in his fourth year at the school. Protecting the students and professors should be a priority, for both winning the war and saving many lives."

Komui sat in thought for several minutes. During this time, Allen, Kanda and Lavi stood against the wall in silence. Allen and Lavi glanced at each other solemnly, both thinking, _"If he agrees, he's going to send the three of us, isn't he."_ They then looked at Kanda, who simply looked bored. When he noticed Allen and Lavi's stares, he glared at them and turned away, annoyed. Lenalee glanced at the three boys wondering what they were doing. She shook her head in vexation. _"Boys. They are so strange sometimes."_

Finally, Komui said, "All right. I accept your conditions. I shall send Allen, Kanda and Lavi since you already know them and because they are all in or around the age of the students in the school."

Allen and Lavi looked at each other. " _I knew it_ ," they thought simultaneously. Kanda just looked ticked off.

Kanda didn't want to protect some stupid school that had annoying brats who could use magic and would run around everywhere. And he especially didn't want to do it with the stupid rabbit and the annoying beansprout. He sighed. " _Being stuck at a magic school for a year with the beansprout,"_ Kanda thought. " _Fan-fucking-tastic,"_ he thought warily.

Allen glanced sideways at Kanda. The Japanese man looked pissed off, as usual. Inside, Allen was doing a happy little jig. _"An entire year at a school with Kanda. Where he couldn't leave no matter how much he wanted to. Maybe this mission won't be too bad after all…."_

 *****(Five days later)*****

Allen and Lavi stood gaping at the sight before them. They were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley and were trying to take in all of the amazing sights around them. Kids holding cages with owls in them, parents walking behind their child holding cauldrons filled with books, children oohing and awing at the brooms inside Quality Quidditch Supplies, and so many more unbelievable sights and sounds. Kanda seemed to be unimpressed, but he was actually feeling the same as Allen and Lavi.

Dumbledore chuckled. It was always amusing to see the reactions on peoples' faces when they first saw Diagon Alley. The wonder and excitement on their faces was always enjoyable to witness. Even Kanda, who was trying his best to hide his wonder at the bustling and charming Alley, could not completely mask his emotions.

"This, my dear friends, is Diagon Alley. Here, you'll buy your wands, books, and other materials that you will need while at Hogwarts. If you turn out to be wizards, of course," Dumbledore said.

 _(Three days ago)_

 _"_ _So you believe that Exorcists could use magic as well as Innocence?" Komui asked incredulously._

 _"_ _Yes," Dumbledore said. "Both magic and Innocence are similar in that only certain people can use them. Maybe we could test this theory on Allen, Kanda and Lavi since they will be accompanying me to Hogwarts."_

 _"_ _Excellent idea, Dumbledore!" Komui exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together. "And if those three do end up being wizards, maybe they could better protect themselves and others from Akuma as well as help them in a battle."_

 _"_ _My sentiments exactly," Dumbledore said, smiling._

 _(End flashback)_

All three Exorcists looked at Dumbledore for a moment, then resumed looking at the Alley.

"Wow!" Allen said excitedly. "I can't believe we might have the chance to become wizards and buy some of this stuff!"

"I can't either! And how could this place and these people have gone unnoticed by the Bookman Clan?" Lavi asked in astonishment.

"Che, who gives a shit," Kanda spat. "Let's just get this over with and get out of this happy hellhole." And with that, he strode ahead into the throng of people.

"Wait! You don't know where you're going, baKanda!" Allen yelled, then chased after the Japanese man.

"Neither do you, beansprout!" Lavi yelled exasperatedly. He turned to Dumbledore and sighed heavily. "Well, I guess we have to go find them, and then we can start shopping."

"Yes. And the first place we need to go to is Ollivander's Wand Shop," said Dumbledore.

 **A/N: They have made it to Diagon Alley! I thought this was a good place to stop, so I did. Next chapter, the Handsome Trio gets their wands (I just came up with that name for them. I think it fits them pretty well)! And to show how dedicated I am (or crazy obsessed, it's however you would look at it) I got on Pottermore and read all of the wand descriptions to try and find the best match for each Exorcist. I care about this story, and I want it to be the best that it can be. And it feels so incredibly good to know what is basically going to happen in a story! I know you guys probably hate not knowing what is going to happen, but since I'm writing it, I do! MUHUHAHAHA! I mean, sorry! :D**

 **Well, until next time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I'm back. I would like to thank Shirosan01 and Krisss2 for reviewing. Shirosan, thank you for the complements! I am happy that you're happy. I hope I don't disappoint! Krisss, I'm glad you like it (for the second time)! And he really is…. ;) And to those who favorited and followed my story, I appreciate your interest in my fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter.**

Allen fought his way through the crowd of people, trying to keep Kanda in his sights. He didn't understand why people would gladly move out of the way for Kanda, but would not even consider doing so for Allen. He supposed it was because Kanda was such a tall, physically imposing man while he was a... he cringed… well, he was a beansprout, as Kanda and Lavi loved to call him. _"Damn those two and their accurate nicknames,"_ he thought darkly.

Suddenly, Allen slammed headlong into something hard. He grabbed his face and groaned, his nose pounding and his eyes watering from the pain. He looked up to see what he had run into, and found that he was looking into the face of an annoyed, pissed off, but still handsome Kanda. Allen blushed and cringed, thinking _"Ugh, why did I think that? Oh well, he's probably about to kill me anyway."_

"What the hell are you doing, beansprout? Why don't you pay attention to where you're going? That's probably how you get lost all of the time, idiot," Kanda smirked. It was then he noticed that Allen was blushing. _"Wait, why is the sprout blushing? Che, never mind. He's probably just embarrassed that I caught him following me."_ Kanda then realized that Allen was still standing very close to him, and pushed him away angrily.

Allen stumbled backwards with his hands still on his face. One of his feet caught on a passing person's cloak, and he tripped and started to fall backwards. Allen's eyes widened in panic, and his arms flailed comically. Kanda reacted quickly and grabbed one of Allen's flailing hands. He then pulled Allen into his arms. When Allen finally realized that he was pressed against Kanda's chest with the man's arms wrapped around him, he blushed as red as a tomato.

 _"_ _Kanda is so… warm. And he smells amazing."_ Allen closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He wished that he could remain in Kanda's arms forever. He felt safe and strangely at home in Kanda's embrace.

Then, the warmth was gone. Allen opened his eyes and saw Kanda step backwards, away from him. Kanda "Che'd" and crossed his arms, looking away from the other boy. Allen looked at the ground, his face still red from the embarrassment brought on by Kanda's embrace and his thoughts about the man.

What Allen had not noticed, because of his sudden interest in the ground, was the miniscule red patch on Kanda's cheek. _"Wait, why the fuck am_ **I** _blushing?!"_ Kanda wondered angrily. _"Allen is the one who should be embarrassed. He would have fallen flat on his ass in front of this entire Alley if I hadn't caught him. Just because the sprout's hand was soft and holding him felt good doesn't mean I wanted to keep him in my arms or some dumb shit like that. Che, I hate that damn beansprout."_

It was at that moment that Lavi and Dumbledore found the two Exorcists.

"Oh, Allen, Yu! We finally found you guys! Come on, we have to go to Ollivander's Wand Shop. If we're able to find a wand that reacts to us, we'll know whether we're wizards or not."

The other two Exorcists turned to look at Lavi. Lavi wondered if, by the looks on their faces, his and Dumbledore's arrival had interrupted something. _"Oh well. I'll find out what happened later,"_ he thought, smirking slightly.

The group then proceeded to Ollivander's. They entered the store, and the three Exorcists looked around at the shop in astonishment. There were many shelves, all of which contained hundreds, possibly thousands of small boxes that varied in length. As they continued to survey the dusty shop with interest, they heard sounds coming from the back of the shop. They turned to see an old man walking towards them. He had silver eyes, but they were pale and very different than Allen's silver orbs.

"Welcome, welcome," Ollivander greeted them. "It is nice to see you again, Dumbledore. I assume these three are in need of wands? Interesting…. They seem very different than the usual customers who come to my shop. Older, as well."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You have no idea how right you are, Mr. Ollivander. And yes, these three are indeed in need of wands. I hope you will be able to help them?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Ollivander waved his hand and went to a desk, where he retrieved a tape measure. He turned back to the group and said, "All right, who will go first?"

Lavi quickly stepped forward and said "I will, if that's alright."

"Of course. Stand still." Ollivander then proceeded to measure Lavi. Halfway through the measurement process, Ollivander turned to one of the many shelves and began picking boxes. The three Exorcists hardly paid attention to his actions though, because they were too preoccupied with trying to figure out how the tape measure was still measuring Lavi without Ollivander's presence.

When Ollivander returned, he pulled a wand out of one of the narrow boxes. "Here, try this," and handed Lavi the wand.

Lavi held the wand in his hand uncertainly. He then looked at Ollivander questioningly.

"What are you waiting for? Give it a wave!" Ollivander said.

Lavi jumped slightly, but flicked the wand as he was told. A vase behind the desk suddenly exploded, its shards shooting everywhere.

"Well, that's no good. Here, try this one."

Lavi continued trying wands. It seemed to take hours, each wand causing something else to explode or something equally bad to occur, until finally one of the wands chose Lavi as its master.

As the wand touched Lavi's hand, he felt warmth spread through his body. A green, shimmering light erupted from the tip of the wand, illuminating the shop in a bright, glittering light.

"Ah. I see. Your wand, then, is Dogwood, 12 ½ inches, supple, with a Phoenix Feather core."

Lavi smiled at his wand. _"Interesting. I wonder why this wand chose me? Maybe I can ask Ollivander someday."_

"Alright. Who's next?" Ollivander asked expectantly.

Allen looked towards Kanda. When he saw that he had no intention of moving, Allen stepped forward. "Me, I suppose."

Once again, Ollivander used the tape measure to take Allen's measurements. Ollivander then began to pick out boxes from around the shop.

Unlike Lavi, who had to go through at least 30 wands before he found his match, Allen's wand found him almost immediately. When the wand touched his hand, it glowed a soft, silver color. Allen smiled. He knew this was the wand for him.

"So, your wand is Vine, 10 ½ inches, unbending, with a Dragon Heartstring core."

Ollivander then turned to Kanda. "Now it is your turn. If you would kindly step forward, please."

Kanda moved towards the man, and began to be measured. Ollivander once again moved around the shop gathering wands.

Kanda's wand found him fairly quickly. When Kanda held the wand, it vibrated, as if it was holding in its power, and the tip glowed a dark blue color.

"I see. Your wand is Fir, 12 inches, unyielding, with a Phoenix Feather core. Hm. All of your wands are quite interesting. I believe they will serve you well, as long as you treat them with respect."

Kanda looked at his wand with disinterest. _"Hmph. Treat this stick with respect? Why the hell would I do that? It doesn't have emotions or some shit like that."_ Suddenly, Kanda felt his wand heat to an uncomfortable temperature. He hurriedly put the wand back in its box. _"What the fuck was that?"_

"As I said," Ollivander stated solemnly, looking directly at Kanda, "treat your wand with respect, and it will serve you well. Do otherwise, and you will face the consequences."

Kanda just "Che'd" and turned his back to the man. Allen and Lavi continued observing their wands.

 _"_ _So I am a wizard,"_ Allen thought. _"Will this just add more burdens? Or will it provide some relief?"_

 **A/N: So that's it for this chapter! It was difficult to choose their wand woods and cores, by the way. I had narrowed the woods down for each person, but deciding between them was hard. But if you're interested, these were the woods I had debated between for each Exorcist (The ones with asterisks were my top choices. I looked at the descriptions of each on Pottermore):**

 **Allen: Ash, Cedar*, Cypress*, Elder**, Hawthorn, Pear**, Vine***, Willow**

 **Kanda: Aspen*, Blackthorn, Ebony*, Fir**, Holly**, Red Oak***

 **Lavi: Beech, Dogwood**, Spruce, Sycamore, Walnut****

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I have 9 Favs, 6 Follows, and 5 Reviews! I know that may not seem like a lot to some people, but every single fav, follow and review is special to me! Thank you sooo much to everyone who likes this story! :D** **TheNamelessReaper:** **Yay, ANOTHER update! I am just so excited to get this story out there that I keep updating! And your suggestion was very welcome. I will try to do anything that will improve the story and my writing. I'm so very happy that you love this story. I'll keep writing, and I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you enjoy it! By the way, don't drink orange juice during this chapter either, it has some comedic moments in it (or at least I hope it does)! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, dang it!**

After paying Ollivander for their wands, the group left the wand shop and began shopping for their school supplies. They were all going to be fourth year students (Dumbledore said something about protecting a kid named Harry Potter… Kanda hadn't paid attention) who were transferring from a small wizarding school in another part of England. After they finished shopping, Dumbledore took them back through the entrance of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He then handed Lavi a letter.

"Alright, each of you now has everything you need to go to Hogwarts. Here are the directions you need to get onto Platform 9 ¾ . And, unlike previous years and people, I have actually told you that you need to walk through a wall to get there. Why we never tell muggle-borns and visitors how to get onto the platform, I will never know…."

"Wait, we have to walk through a wall?" Lavi asked incredulously. He turned to Allen and Kanda. They were both looking as shocked as Lavi (well, not Kanda. He looked bored, but inwardly he was feeling the same as the other two).

"Yes. Do not worry, it is all explained in the letter," Dumbledore smiled warmly. He then turned solemn. "It is imperative that all of you read that letter. There is important information on an event that is going to be taking place at Hogwarts this year called the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament is extremely dangerous. I was hoping that the two of you would be willing to enter." He turned to face Kanda and Lavi. "The safety of my students is of utmost importance. If the judge who determines the champions chose either of you, I would have one less thing to worry about this year, although I would still be greatly concerned with your safety as well, of course."

Lavi nodded. "I would be willing to enter the tournament. It would help us fit in more with the other students. And if we aren't picked, we can still aid the champion if they need us, which would help ensure their safety."

Kanda sighed in aggravation. _"Great. Another thing we're being forced to do for this stupid mission."_

"Kanda? Would you be willing to enter the tournament?" Dumbledore asked.

"Che, I guess. If this tournament is as dangerous as you make it seem, those brats probably wouldn't be able to do it anyway," Kanda stated bluntly.

Dumbledore smile appreciatively. Although he had not known him long, Dumbledore understood that Kanda was not the sort of person who cared about people outright. He always appeared to be strong and aloof, though he actually did care about some people.

"Wait! Why can't I enter?" Allen asked.

"Because the entrant must be 17 years or older." When hearing this, Lavi snickered and Kanda smirked. Allen scowled, glaring at his to comrades. Smiling slightly at the trio's interaction, Dumbledore continued, "Now, you each have your room numbers for your stay at the Leaky Cauldron. You will leave for Hogwarts in two days. If you need anything, send me a letter by owl post. If you need immediate help with anything, just ask Tom, the innkeeper. He will be happy to help you."

"Thank you for everything, Professor Dumbledore," Allen said.

"Yeah, thanks. I can't wait to start reading my books!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly, grinning.

Kanda just nodded at Dumbledore, then started to head towards the staircase.

"Oh, one more thing!" Dumbledore said quickly. "Kanda and Lavi, since the both of you are 18, you are allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Allen, unfortunately, is not 17. Therefore, he cannot fully practice any spells, seeing as you cannot cast them without getting into trouble with the Ministry of Magic. You can, however, practice the wand movements, and watch Lavi and Kanda cast the spells."

Allen grimaced and blushed slightly. He did not even need to look at Lavi or Kanda to know that they were amused. Lavi put his hand over his mouth and snickered silently, while Kanda just sneered at Allen.

"Thanks for telling us, Professor," Allen said begrudgingly.

Dumbledore smiled at the trio before him and thought, _"They are going to make this year even more interesting than it was already going to be."_

"Well, I'll be going now. I will see you all in a few days. Good luck, and have fun!" He waved goodbye to them with a twinkle in his eyes, then left the Leaky Cauldron.

The three boys watched him as he left. Allen then turned to the other two Exorcists. "Well, I guess we should go up to our rooms. What are your room numbers?"

Lavi looked down at the keys to his room. "I have 210. What about you guys?

"I have 216. Kanda?"

"Che, why the hell should I tell you?" Kanda scoffed.

"Jeez Kanda, it was just a simple question. Or maybe you just don't know what your room number is because you can't count that high. If you need me to, I can look at your keys and show you to your room," Allen said innocently.

Lavi was desperately trying to keep his laughter silent behind Kanda's back. Kanda looked livid.

"Shut up, you damn beansprout! I can count just fine. Have you considered that maybe I don't want to tell you and the stupid rabbit where my room is so that I can have some fucking privacy? You and I both know that you and the idiot will bother me nonstop, because you two can't seem to go a single damn minute without being near me."

Allen's head tilted sideways, his face showing slight confusion. "Privacy? Why would you need privacy, Kanda? Are you doing something you shouldn't be? And Lavi and I _can_ go a minute without being near you, by the way. Is your ego so bloated that you think you are the most important thing in our lives? If so, someone needs to bring you down a few pegs."

This argument continued as the trio went upstairs. Lavi just shook his head in amusement as the other two Exorcists continued past him down the hall. _"Hm. I never got to ask them what happened between them in Diagon Alley. I'll ask them in the morning,"_ he thought as he entered his room.

Kanda and Allen continued walking down the hall. Finally, Allen stopped before a door that had the number 216 on it. To his surprise, Kanda stopped before the door opposite him, 217. He grinned darkly. _"Hm. Maybe I'll prove Kanda right and bother him later. I wonder if I could pop by for a short visit later tonight…."_

Thrilled by this sudden plan, Allen snickered evilly, opened his door, and stepped into his room. It was a nice room, with old, yet sturdy wooden furniture. He immediately felt comfortable. The room was cozy and warm, with a good fire burning in the fireplace.

 _"_ _How nice,"_ Allen thought with a smile. _"I won't mind staying here for a few days."_

He placed his bags on a small table near the fireplace, and took out his newly purchased spell books. He decided to start reading one now, before he paid Kanda a visit. He grinned. _"Tonight is going to be fun."_

ooooooo

Kanda was tired. He didn't really know why. Sure, shopping for all that school shit was tiring, but he fought Akuma on a daily basis, for God's sake. A few hours of shopping shouldn't make him this worn out.

He sighed. He should probably start reading one of the books he just bought for the mission, but he was just so damn _tired_.

 _"_ _Fuck it,"_ he thought. _"I'm too exhausted to comprehend anything I'd read anyway. I'm going to take a shower then go to bed."_

He then proceeded to undress and take a shower. Because the sound of the shower was so loud, Kanda failed to hear his door unlock and the doorknob turn. He had no idea of what was about to happen to him.

ooooooo

When Allen snuck into Kanda's room, he noticed that Kanda was nowhere to be seen. That was when he heard the sound of the shower running. Allen blushed slightly. _"Oh. I didn't know Kanda would be in the shower. Maybe I should come back after he's asleep."_

The sound of the shower ceased. Allen panicked slightly. _"Oh crap! He's going to come out here any minute! I've got to hide before he sees me!"_

Allen sprinted to the first thing he saw: Kanda's bed. The space between the bed and the floor was too narrow for Allen to fit, so he hopped under the covers and hid between the sheets. The lighting in the room was poor, so he hoped Kanda wouldn't notice the lump in his bed that was Allen. Allen had a sudden thought. _"Wait. What am I going to do when Kanda goes to bed?!"_

Kanda came out of the bathroom wearing his pajama bottoms. He was facing towards the fire, and did not notice the covers of his bed moving slightly. He also didn't notice the white head of hair and the silver eyes that were staring intently at him.

 _"_ _Wow…"_ Allen thought as he eyed Kanda's bare back. _"I've seen him without a shirt before, but right now, he looks… fantastic."_

Kanda turned around, looking down at the book in his hands. Allen stared at Kanda a few moments longer, then returned to hiding under the covers. He desperately wished that he could continue looking at Kanda forever, but he decided that hiding and living to remember this scene was better than being caught and promptly killed by the angry samurai.

Allen had made the right decision. The moment he finished hiding his head, Kanda looked up from the book. He set it down on the table in annoyance. _"Damn, tomorrow's going to be a long day,"_ he thought sullenly.

He sighed and headed towards the bed. Luckily, he got in on the left side of the bed instead of the right, where Allen was hiding. Kanda turned off the lamp on the nightstand and placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was turned towards Allen, whose breathing had just become sporadic.

 _"_ _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god,"_ Allen thought, panicked. _"Kanda is lying next to me. In bed. With no shirt on. And he is so… WARM."_ Allen shivered. The feeling of Kanda's warmth seemed to chill him to the bone. He yearned to be nearer to Kanda, to be in his strong, warm arms. Allen raised the covers to look at Kanda's face. His eyes widened in disbelief.

Kanda was beautiful. There was no other word for it. His face held no anger, or annoyance, or emotion of any kind. He simply looked peaceful.

How long Allen stared at Kanda's face, he didn't know. Allen could not look away from Kanda. Kanda's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he did not want to miss a moment of looking at it.

While Allen had been staring at Kanda, he had unconsciously moved closer to the older boy. Kanda's warmth surrounded Allen, and Allen's yearning for Kanda was the strongest it had ever been. Allen's gaze, while traveling all over Kanda's face multiple times, kept lingering on his lips. Allen wanted desperately to close the gap between his and Kanda's lips, but something kept holding him back. He did not want to ruin Kanda's peaceful and breathtaking face by delivering a kiss that the older boy may not want. Allen wanted Kanda to be conscious if they ever kissed, and he wanted to know that Kanda did indeed want to kiss him back.

Now, while all of this was happening to Allen, Kanda was trying to get to sleep. The key word in the previous sentence was TRYING. He was not, I repeat, NOT, asleep yet. So when he decided to open his eyes for some, unknown reason, he was met not with an empty bed, but with a white haired boy, whose silver eyes were staring into his cobalt ones intently, and whose nose was almost touching his.

That was the moment that all hell broke loose.

Allen's eyes widened to unbelievable proportions and he fell backwards out of the bed. Kanda had shot up so quickly that he had gotten a terrible crick in his neck. He growled in pain, and moved to the side of the bed where Allen had fallen off. The boy was scrambling and trying to detangle himself from the covers. Unfortunately for him, he had only made it worse. He was trapped in the covers while the enraged older boy glared down at him.

"What the FUCK are you doing in here, beansprout?!" Kanda yelled furiously. Allen cringed. His face was scarlet, and he was biting his lip and looking everywhere except at Kanda. He was desperately trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. The only thing that he could think of was the real reason he had come into the other Exorcist's room: to bother him. He hoped Kanda would accept that answer, and not jump to other conclusions (which most people might do, in this situation).

"I came to bother you, baKanda!" Allen shouted indignantly. His face was still flushed, but he hoped Kanda wouldn't notice because of the darkness of the room.

Kanda turned on his bedside lamp. _"Damn it."_ Allen thought. _"He'll probably notice that I'm blushing now."_

Kanda resumed staring at Allen. _"Hmph. Why is he blushing so much?"_ Kanda wondered. "But why the hell were you in my _bed_ , beansprout? And why were you so close to me?"

Allen began to panic slightly. Why did Kanda have to ask those questions?

"Well, um, it scared you, didn't it? You didn't expect me to do anything like that to you? In that case, I succeeded in my mission to bother you! Haha!" Allen did his best to seem pleased. He wasn't lying, really. His initial intentions when he came into Kanda's room were to bother him. This was not how he had planned on doing it, however. He was worried that Kanda would see through his panicked answers and demand the whole truth. He would never tell Kanda the full truth, of course. Even if he ran out of lies he could tell Kanda, he would simply stop talking. That was just how stubborn Allen Walker was.

Kanda looked at Allen skeptically. He could tell the boy was struggling to come up with answers. Obviously, Allen was lying. But why? Kanda knew the boy well enough to know that if Allen did not want to tell someone something, he would not. Although he could beat the shit out of Allen and try to force the answers out of him, he felt that that would be a waste of his time and energy. _"Damn this stupid beansprout!"_

Kanda sighed. "You and I both know that is lie beansprout, and a shitty one. But I know you won't tell me no matter what I do to you. So just get the fuck out of my room before I beat the shit out of you."

Allen was relieved. Thank goodness for his renowned stubbornness. He was going to do as Kanda said and leave quickly before Kanda changed his mind about beating him, but he was still tangled in the cover. He looked at Kanda sheepishly.

"Um, Kanda… I could use a little help, here…."

Kanda rolled his eyes and smirked. "Che, stupid beansprout. You can't remove yourself from a measly cover? You're even more of a beansprout than I thought."

"I am not, baKanda! Now shut up and help me…."

Kanda moved around the bed and helped Allen out of the cover. Allen stood up and tried to look at dignified as he possibly could after having to have Kanda remove him from a cover.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, baKanda."

"Whatever. And I'd better not find you in my bed when I wake up in the morning, sprout," Kanda said, smirking.

Allen blushed slightly, then left with a huff. _"Damn you, Kanda. You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I'd hate your guts."_

 **A/N: And there we go! Another chapter, done! And it's the longest so far! Yay! I really hoped you guys liked it. It had a lot of interaction between Allen and Kanda (which is always fun). :D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Now I have 10 reviews, 10 followers, and 10 favs! I'm so happy! :) Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story. All of you inspire me to continue writing.** **Jaggedwing:** **I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story (for the second time)! And a flustered Allen is the best kind of Allen. It's okay that you didn't review the other chapters. Please don't feel obligated to review every one of them (although I LOVE reading how much you like the story). :)** **Reaper:** **You are very welcome! The same warning applies to this chapter, too! And so sorry about the gum. Good thing you didn't swallow it. Allen probably has a mixture of good and bad luck, which makes for good comedy to us. I will certainly try to keep you loving this story!** **Shirosan:** **I have up thru chapter 7 written, sothe updates are probably going to start slowing down after that. I will try not to take months to update, but college is starting in late August, so it will definitely slow down then. :( I really appreciate your kind comments about chapter 4. I was hoping to keep it light and happy. Please tell me if you think I put those scenes in the wrong places. I want to be able to make readers smile and laugh, but at the right moments. :)** **My Tomato Days:** **Thank you! And don't most people like Yullen parts the most? ;) It will be soon (hopefully), along with the Triwizard Champions!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter. And the info about the Triwizard Tournament that I'm going to use is from Harry Potter and Goblet of Fire. I did not create the Triwizard Tournament or the information about it. J.K. Rowling did!**

Allen woke at 9 am the next morning. He looked at his surroundings quizzically. Then he remembered where he was: The Leaky Cauldron where he, Lavi, and Kanda were staying until they left for Hogwarts tomorrow. He sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. He was going to have to practice magic today. _"How strange. I never would have thought that I would have to practice MAGIC, of all things."_ That was when he remembered what Dumbledore had said yesterday. _"Wait. I can't even practice magic yet because I'm not 17. I can only wave the wand around."_ He growled angrily. _"Kanda and Lavi are going to have a field day with this…."_

Before he could continue wondering how Kanda and Lavi were going to torture him today, Allen's stomach gave a very loud rumble. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He was starving.

He made his way downstairs to get some breakfast. As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around and saw Lavi and Kanda sitting at a table in the corner of the dimly lit room. He made his way over to them and sat down.

"Good morning, beansprout!" Lavi greeted cheerfully. "I was wondering when you were going to come down. Yu just got here." He ducked as a sword slashed where his head was just seconds before.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled angrily. Lavi ignored him and returned his attention back to Allen.

"We just ordered. We knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, so we ordered two of everything on the menu."

"Thanks Lavi," Allen said, smiling gratefully. His stomach then growled loudly. "I really hope the food gets here soon. I'm starving!"

"I can tell, beansprout!" Lavi said, laughing.

A few minutes later, three waitresses arrived carrying mounds of platters filled with plates of food. They set the plates on the table, and eyed the three boys suspiciously.

"Can you three really eat all of this food?" One of the waitresses asked doubtfully. In response, Allen began shoving every piece of food within his reach into his mouth. He had already consumed 1/3 of the food before the waitresses could blink. The waitresses' jaws dropped. They stood watching Allen with disbelief. Lavi chuckled at the looks on the waitresses' faces, and began to eat some cereal. Kanda just calmly ate his soba (he had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Cauldron served soba).

After the three boys finished eating, they decided to go back to Lavi's room to read the letter Dumbledore gave Lavi and the others to read. They ascended the stairs and entered Lavi's room. Lavi retrieved the letter from his bag, sat down on his bed, and began reading the letter aloud.

"To Allen, Kanda, and Lavi,

As each of you know, you are going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year as fourth year students. I believe I should provide you with some detail as to why you will be fourth years instead of putting you into the year that matches your age group. The primary reason for this is because there is a student named Harry Potter, a fourth year, who is in need of protection. When he was just a baby, Lord Voldemort killed his parents and attempted to kill him. The spell backfired, and many believed it killed Voldemort. I do not believe that is the case, however. I, along with a few others, think that Voldemort is still alive, and will try to return to power. Harry, being the cause of his defeat, will be in a great deal of danger. Also, earlier this year, there was an attack at a very popular sporting event, the Quidditch World Cup. Witches and wizards from around the world gather to watch this famous wizarding sport every year. A group of Death Eaters, who are Voldemort's closest followers and supporters, attacked the wizards who remained in their tents after the event ended. People were killed, and the Dark Mark, the symbol of Lord Voldemort, was cast over the area, causing a great deal of panic. Harry Potter and his friends were at the event, though they were not harmed. I am aware that your primary goal is to protect all of the witches and wizards within Hogwarts, but as I just explained above, Harry Potter is in much more danger than the other students. I know I have already asked much from all of you, but if you could help protect him, I would be very grateful.

Now, about the Triwizard Tournament that I mentioned earlier. This tournament is being held for the first time in over a century. It was created as a friendly competition between Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. One champion is selected to represent their school, and the three champions compete against each other in three magical tasks. The tournament was hosted once every five years, and each school took turns to host the tournament. The tournament was an excellent way for students from different schools and nationalities to interact with each other. However, the death toll became so high that the tournament was discontinued.

But now, the Ministry of Magic has decided that another attempt at a tournament is due. Although we have done our utmost to ensure that no student will be harmed this time around, anything is possible. If someone tries to sabotage the tournament, many lives will be in danger. That is why I would like Kanda and Lavi to put in their names to be the champion for Hogwarts. Because both of you are of age, and in shape physically and mentally, I believe that either of you would do well in the tournament.

That is the most important information that you need to know about the tournament. I hope that you now have a better understanding of why I have done what I've done, and that you accept my decisions.

Thank you all for your help,

Albus Dumbledore.

P.S. Do not tell anyone about the tournament. I will reveal it to the students of Hogwarts at the welcome feast."

Lavi looked up at Allen and Kanda after he finished reading the letter. Allen looked as if he was in deep thought. Kanda had a sour look on his face.

 _"_ _This tournament sounds dangerous. If the death toll was so high, why would they want to restart the tournament?"_ Allen wondered. He shook his head. Something about this didn't seem right. It just didn't make sense to him why they would restart the tournament so suddenly.

Kanda was pissed off again. _"Che. Why the hell do we keep being given more things to do on this mission? This Harry Potter kid had better not be an annoying, stupid little brat."_

After a few minutes of silence, Lavi finally spoke. "Wow. This tournament sounds really dangerous. It's no wonder they stopped having it. But why would they want to start it up again if so many kids died?"

Allen nodded in agreement. "That's what I was wondering. It doesn't make sense. I think something else is going on here."

"Che, that doesn't matter," Kanda scoffed. "It's the kids' own fault if they can't keep themselves alive in some stupid tournament. I don't wanna have to protect some idiotic kid. Why the fuck are we being assigned to protect him?"

"Because we have a better chance of being with him more often than any of the teachers, baKanda," Allen said.

"So? Why can't they just keep protecting him like they have been before we came along?" Kanda replied.

"They just want some added protection. He sounds like he's pretty important," Lavi said. "Well, I guess we won't have to worry about protecting Harry until we get on the train. Do you guys want to start studying?"

Allen moaned loudly. "I don't wanna study…."

"Stop whining, stupid beansprout. Nobody cares about what you want anyway," Kanda said, grabbing a book. He flipped it open to the first page and started reading.

"Shut up, baKanda," Allen muttered, but grabbed one of his books as well. When he read about the first spell in the book and how to cast it, he grabbed his wand and was about to attempt the spell when he stopped abruptly. He had just remembered (again) that he can't cast spells until he got to Hogwarts.

Lavi had looked up from his book when he saw Allen's arm suddenly come to a halt. He wondered briefly why he stopped if he was going to practice a spell, but then realized why Allen had not started casting the spell. He smiled wickedly.

"Hey Kanda," he said casually, "why don't you read this charms book so that all three of us can practice spells together?"

"Hmph. Fine," Kanda said, setting the book he had been reading down and picking up the charms book. Lavi looked at Allen out of the corner of his eye. Allen looked slightly panicked. _"This is gonna be fun,"_ Lavi thought gleefully.

"So how about we practice the first spell?" Lavi suggested. "The Summoning Charm. How about you go first, Kanda?"

"Che. Fine," Kanda said. He stood up from his chair, and pointed his wand at a book lying on a table across the room. " _Accio book!_ "

Nothing happened. Allen snorted and Lavi grinned. Kanda huffed and tried again. The book still didn't move.

"You've got to concentrate, Yu," Lavi supplied in what he thought was a helpful tone of voice. Unfortunately, it did not sound helpful to Kanda.

"Shut up, stupid rabbit! This is harder than it looks," Kanda yelled angrily. He tried three more times, but the book still didn't move. As Allen looked on, smirking at the look of mixed frustration and concentration on Kanda's face, he noticed what looked like a small blotch of pink on Kanda's cheek. _"Wait. Is Kanda…_ **blushing** _?"_ Allen wondered incredulously. _"Oh. He must be embarrassed that he can't do this spell. He's used to being able to do something when he wants or needs to."_ Allen smiled. Kanda could be so funny (and cute) sometimes.

Finally, after a few more attempts in which the book began twitching slightly, the book soared across the room and into Kanda's outstretched left hand. He smirked triumphantly. Lavi and Allen clapped excitedly.

"That was awesome, Yu! You're the first Exorcist to ever use magic!"

"Hmph. Whatever. I'm gonna practice a few more times." Kanda said.

He then proceeded to summon things from all around the room to his hand. He finally stopped and turned to Lavi.

"Your turn, rabbit."

Lavi leaped happily from his chair. He then proceeded to put all of the things Kanda had summoned back to their original places, then stood in the center of the room. He turned to the book Kanda had first summoned.

" _Accio book!_ "

Just like Kanda's first attempts, nothing happened. A few tries later, and the book flew to Lavi's hand. He grinned and yelled, "I did it!"

Lavi summoned other items in the room to him. Finally he stopped. He took the objects back to their original positions and turned to Allen, smiling. "Your turn Allen!"

Allen looked down at his wand sheepishly. He started turning the wand around in his hand and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry? I didn't catch that," Lavi said, smiling even wider.

Allen stared at a spot on the floor, and said, "I can't use magic outside of school."

"Oh that's right! I completely forgot," Lavi shook his head. "Silly me. Did you remember that little rule, Yu?"

"No. But I do now," Kanda smirked at Allen. "Guess the sprout won't be able to practice with us. That means he's not going to be of much use at a school for magic, is he?"

"Doesn't look like it," Lavi agreed.

"Ugh. You're going to torture me like this the entire time we're here, aren't you?" Allen groaned.

"Yep," Kanda and Lavi said, grinning.

And they did. Every time Lavi, Kanda, and Allen gathered to study that day and before they left for the train station the next day, the two older Exorcists teased Allen incessantly about his inability to use magic. Allen was relieved beyond belief when they left for the train station.

After arriving at the station, the three boys went to the platform between 9 and 10. Lavi then looked at the letter to make sure they had read the directions correctly.

"We're supposed to walk through this wall," Lavi said somberly. All three Exorcists looked at the wall cautiously.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't be surprised, should we? I mean, compared with all the stuff we read in those books, this is nothing," Allen said.

"Che. Whatever. Let's just walk through it and get on that stupid train," Kanda said.

He then turned to face the wall. He walked quickly forward, and vanished through the wall.

"Woah!" Lavi exclaimed. "He disappeared! I guess that led to the platform, after all!"

Lavi then followed by walking quickly towards the wall. He too vanished.

"It's my turn, I guess," Allen said. He strode forward and walked through the wall. He appeared on the other side, and what he saw made him gasp in astonishment. They had indeed found the platform, which was filled with people. Many of them were dressed similar to those they had seen in Diagon Alley. Others were wearing normal clothes. There were many children everywhere, some hugging their families' goodbye, others packing their things on the train.

"Stop gaping beansprout. We need to get moving so we can get a compartment on the train," Kanda snapped irritably at Allen. Allen blinked and nodded in agreement. He then followed Kanda and Lavi to the train. He didn't pay any attention to the stares he was attracting as he passed by people to get on the train. He was used to attracting attention because of his hair, scar, and arm, and he no longer cared what people thought about him.

They found an empty compartment and went inside. They put all of their suitcases in the racks, and sat down in the seats. Lavi sat across from Allen and Kanda, who were looking in opposite directions. _"Maybe I can get them to talk about what happened in Diagon Alley since we're going to be on this train for a while…."_ He thought happily.

Kanda and Allen saw Lavi give them a small smile. Both felt a terrible sense of foreboding. They did not want to be in this compartment with the junior Bookman for any long period of time. Both began trying to think of a way out of their current situation.

Kanda came up with a plan first. "Hey, aren't we supposed to be protecting some snotty kid? Shouldn't we go see where he is?"

Allen nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah, we should. We can go look for him after the train starts moving."

"You guys are right. And after we find him, we can talk to him a little bit and get to know him. Then maybe we can become his friends and follow him around easier."

Kanda and Allen sighed inwardly. They escaped from being alone with Lavi for now. But how were they going to get away from him later?

Ten minutes later, they heard a loud whistle and the train began to move. They heard people yelling goodbye to each other, and saw a large group of students waving to their families through the windows outside their compartment.

They waited until the students had returned to their own compartments before they left to look for the Boy Who Lived—Harry Potter.

 **A/N: And that's it! But before I finish, I just wanted to tell you my idea for this story. So, here's what's basically going to happen: instead of just having four champions (Fleur, Krum, Cedric, and Harry), there's going to be five. I can't just get rid of Cedric or Harry; Harry because the plot of Harry Potter would be basically destroyed if I took him out, and Cedric is a key part of the Harry Potter plot as well, so I don't want to remove him from the story. So, I just decided to have five champions. But I'm not going to tell you which Exorcist I'm going to have as the champion (though you may be able to tell who my favorite character is from some previous chapters… but oh well)! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I would just like to say: I have the greatest readers/reviewers EVER. So many reviews, and all of them kind, motivational, and very helpful! I love knowing that you guys really are reading this, and are telling me how I can improve as well as what you like about this story. From the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU! I'll respond to reviews in the A/N at the bottom.**

 **Also, I would really like some input from you guys about the title. It just seems somewhat boring to me, so I've been trying to think of a better, more interesting name. So what do you guys think about: 1) The Handsome Trio Goes to Hogwarts; 2) The Handsome Threesome Goes to Hogwarts; 3) The Handsome Trio Meets The Golden Trio. I got the idea from the little nickname I came up with in chapter two. The second title kind of flows better, but I don't know. Or are those two names just terrible? Any help would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man. And I did not write some of the lines that I'm going to use in this chapter. The genius J.K. Rowling wrote them!**

As Allen, Lavi, and Kanda wandered through the train, they glanced into each compartment looking for a boy that matched Harry Potter's description. In every compartment, the students looked at the boys with interest, taking in their strange yet handsome appearances and their peculiar uniforms. They had gone through almost every compartment when they arrived at one where a platinum blonde boy was standing at the door with two bigger, dumb looking boys standing on either side of him. As they drew closer to the compartment, the three exorcists heard the conversation between the blonde boy and whoever was inside the compartment.

"So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…." said the blonde boy pompously.

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda looked at each other. They couldn't be talking about the Triwizard Tournament. No student was supposed to know about it yet.

"What are you talking about?" they heard a boy ask in confusion.

" _Are you going to enter?_ " the blonde boy repeated impatiently. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

The three exorcists looked at each other again. The blonde boy had said Potter. One of the people he was talking to in the compartment must be Harry.

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," they heard a girl's voice say testily.

The blonde boy, Malfoy, smiled gleefully. "Don't tell me you don't _know_?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even _know_? My God, _my_ father told me about it ages ago…heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry…. Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…."

Malfoy laughed and beckoned to the two boys standing beside him. As they turned to leave, the three boys stopped in their tracks. They stared at the three Exorcists in front of them in shock. Although they stared at each Exorcist in turn, their stares kept returning to Allen's hair and scar.

Allen smiled pleasantly at them. "Hello. We were just exploring the train. We're transfer students, so we've never been on the Hogwarts Express before. My name is Allen Walker. The red head's name is Lavi, and the sour looking boy behind me is Kanda."

Lavi grinned. Kanda just huffed, crossed his arms, and stared at the three students, who just continued gazing at the three other males, dumbstruck. Finally, Malfoy pulled himself together and gave the three standing opposite him a dirty look.

"Why would I care to know your names? You're all freaks. Especially you," he glared at Allen, looking him up and down with a look of disgust on his face. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle. I don't want to be near these three anymore."

Malfoy stalked past the exorcists, with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind and glaring threateningly at the exorcists as they passed.

Allen sighed in annoyance. He hoped that the other students would be nicer than that arrogant brat.

"Wow. What a total jerk," Lavi said casually with both his arms behind his head. "I think he's an even bigger jerk than you, Yu."

"Shut up, you damn rabbit," Kanda said grumpily, scowling at Lavi.

"Stop fighting, you two," Allen said. He turned to look back at the compartment that Malfoy had just left, and saw that three people were staring at them curiously. One was a tall red headed boy, another was a shorter, bushy-haired girl, and the last was a boy with black, messy hair and glasses. They saw that he had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. They had found Harry Potter.

Lavi grinned at the three who were watching them from the compartment. "Hey!" he said gleefully, bounding forward. "I guess you heard everything that Blondie said to us, huh? He's a real piece of work."

The three students just stared at him for a moment, then smiled politely. "You have no idea," the boy, who they assumed to be Harry, said.

Allen smiled and stepped forward behind Lavi. "Well, I guess you know who we are. May we know your names?"

"Oh! Of course!" said the girl quickly. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter," Hermione gestured to the two boys as she introduced them. "Would you like to come in? We could tell you about Hogwarts, if you'd like."

"Yes, thank you," Allen said smiling gratefully. He turned to look at Kanda. "Come on Kanda. Don't just stand there sulking."

"Che, shut up, beansprout," Kanda scoffed, but followed Allen into the compartment.

While the mysterious boys entered their compartment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all wondering the same things: _"Who are these three? Where did they come from? They don't look like normal students. And why does the Japanese guy have a sword?! And why does the red head have an eye patch? And what's up with this kid's white hair and scar? It's worse than Harrys. How did he get it, and how did he survive?"_

The three boys sat down opposite the three students. Lavi was still grinning, Allen smiling, and Kanda scowling. Ron stared at Allen's scar, Hermione smiled politely, and Harry looked out the window awkwardly. No one spoke for a few seconds. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"So," she said brightly, "is there anything you would like to know about Hogwarts? About the classes, the teachers, the rules, or anything specific? Or would you just like some general knowledge?"

"I want to know everything," Lavi said, suddenly serious. He stared at Hermione intently, waiting for her to speak. She giggled awkwardly, and seemed surprised that Lavi still seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, you're being serious? You'd really like to know everything I know about Hogwarts?"

"Of course," Lavi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry saw Hermione give Lavi a wide smile, and opened her mouth to speak. _"Oh no. I've got to stop her before she goes off on a tangent about Hogwarts and never stops."_

"Hey Hermione," Harry interjected before she could speak, "why don't you just let him borrow _Hogwarts, A History_? You learned basically everything you know about Hogwarts from that book. I'm sure it'd tell him everything he wants to know."

She sat in thought for a few moments. "Well, okay," she agreed eventually. "I suppose it would be okay to let you borrow it for a few days. Just make sure to give it back when you're done, alright?"

"Oh don't worry. I won't need to borrow it for very long," Lavi said, smiling.

Hermione looked at him quizzically for a moment, then shrugged and retrieved the book from her trunk. Lavi took it appreciatively and immediately started to read.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it. "Hey, mate…." He started, looking at Allen scar again. "What happened to you? Harry's scar is from You-Know-Who, but his isn't nearly as big or as bad as yours is…."

" _Ronald Weaslely!"_ Hermione hissed, elbowing Ron in the ribs, causing him to double over in pain. "I am so sorry for him. He can be so incredibly rude," Hermione said quickly, looking at Allen with an apologetic look. "Were you going to say something before this idiot interrupted?"

Allen gave a small smile, "It's alright, Hermione. I get stuff like that all the time. I was just going to ask if there is anything you can tell us about what we're going to do when we get to Hogwarts? We're transfer students, so we don't know where we're going to sleep or anything."

"Oh yeah, you blokes haven't been sorted, have you?" Ron said in awe, having recovered from Hermione's surprisingly strong elbow to his ribs. "I wonder if you'll be sorted with the first years or if you'll do it after the feast."

"Sorted? What do you mean, sorted?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda just sighed. _"Great. Another surprise. Damn I hate this fucking mission. I'm going to kill Komui the next time I see him."_

"When you first arrive at Hogwarts as first years, you get sorted into your House by the Sorting Hat," Harry explained. "There are four houses: Gryffindor, which is our house, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has qualities that they look for in a student. The Sorting Hat looks into the mind of the student and looks for the qualities the Houses value. Whatever value you have the most of determines which House you go to. For instance, one of the qualities Gryffindor values is bravery. So if the hat sees that you are very brave, you'll most likely go to Gryffindor."

Allen nodded slowly in understanding. "I think I get it. So we'll have to be sorted when we get there?"

"Yes. You'll probably be sorted with the first years, although I'm not certain. We've never had transfer students at Hogwarts before," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess," Allen said, chuckling lightly. "What House is Malfoy in?"

"Slytherin," Ron said with a snarl. "I hope none you get put into that House. If you do, we'll never be friends."

" _Ron_!" Hermione said reproachfully. She rolled her eyes. "Ignore him, he can be such an idiot sometimes."

"But Hermione, Slytherin turns out the most Dark Wizards of any House! And they're mean to everyone! No one would want to be friends with them," Ron said darkly.

"Shut up, Ron. Anyway, no matter what House you get put in, I hope we can all be friends," Hermione said happily, looking at Allen, Kanda, and Lavi in turn. Lavi was still pouring over the book, which Hermione now noticed with shock that he had almost finished. Allen smiled happily back at her and said, "So do I." Kanda just glared at her and turned away with a huff.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Although these three seemed nice enough (minus Kanda), they both knew that if any of them ended up in Slytherin, their friendship would be over.

It was then that the group heard a book close and turned to look at Lavi. "Here you go. I'm finished. It was very interesting. Thanks for letting me read it."

Hermione took the book while staring at him with a blank look on her face. Harry and Ron's jaws had dropped. They were both wondering the same thing: _"Had they just met someone who was even more of a bookworm than Hermione?"_

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. The group talked amiably, and soon they were all sitting comfortably and enjoying each other's company. Kanda barely said a word for the entire train ride, which Harry, Ron and Hermione found odd, but Allen and Lavi ignored. Eventually Hermione said that they needed to change into their school robes. Allen thanked the trio for their company and the three exorcists left for their own compartment.

"Well, they were very nice, weren't they?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, they were. But I never knew Hogwarts accepted transfer students," Harry said thoughtfully.

"I didn't either," Ron said. "Well, they seemed alright. As long as they aren't Slytherins, I think we'll get along just fine."

" _Ron_!" Hermione yelled exasperatedly.

ooooooo

"I think that went well. They seemed to like us," Allen said as they changed in their compartment.

"Yeah, they definitely liked us," Lavi said matter-of-factly. "They weren't hard to befriend at all. They even seemed to like Yu, and he barely even said a word to them."

Lavi ducked as Mugen swung at him, and resumed getting ready as if nothing had happened.

"Che, those kids are dumb. They shouldn't just accept people so easily. No wonder that brat Harry needs to be protected," Kanda spat irritably.

"Making friends with people isn't dumb," Allen replied angrily. "Well, making friends with some people…." His mind flashed back to when we was playing poker against a man with strange glasses on a train, who he later found to be Tyki Mikk. He shuddered. _"Maybe Kanda has a point…."_

"Regardless of how gullible the kid is," Lavi said, "our plan to befriend him worked. The only thing we have to worry about now is not getting into the Slytherin House. We should have asked them what qualities they have so we could have an idea of whether we would get into that House or not."

"You're right. Hopefully we won't get into Slytherin. Our best bet would be to have at least one of us gets into Gryffindor," Allen said as he sat down on the seat.

"I'm sure one of us will. We're all brave, which is a quality that the Gryffindor house values," Lavi said, sitting beside Allen.

"Whatever house we get into, our main mission is to protect everyone in that school, not just the Potter kid," Kanda said, sitting down opposite the two boys. Lavi and Allen nodded in agreement.

ooooooo

As the Exorcists stepped off the train, they observed their surroundings through the heavy downpour of the rain. A majority of the students were rushing towards some carriages that were being pulled by strange looking, horse-like creatures. As they started to head in that direction, they heard a booming voice yell, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years! All right there, 'Arry?"

Kanda. Lavi, and Allen turned to see Harry wave towards the sound of the voice. "Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled.

"See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!" the booming voice shouted. After following the sound of the voice, the three Exorcists found that the voice belonged to a giant man with a long, fuzzy beard. He smiled at them kindly, and sudden realization dawned on his features.

"Oh! You three lads must be the transfer students Dumbledore mentioned! You lot are goin' cross the lake with the firs' years. Just be careful not to rock the boat, eh?"

The three boys nodded in agreement, and went to stand at the back of the group. They climbed aboard a boat carefully, and looked around for oars. While they were looking, they noticed that the boats had started moving of their own accord.

 _"_ _What the fuck?!"_ Kanda thought in disbelief. _"The boats are moving on their own?"_

"This magic stuff is going to be a lot of fun," Lavi said, smirking evilly. Allen and Kanda glanced at each other, both thinking, _"We're going to have to be very careful around Lavi from now on."_

They finally arrived at the castle. They stopped in front of two giant doors inside the entrance hall. On the ride there, one kid had fallen out of his boat. Instead of being frightened, he had been excited. He kept mentioning how cool it was that something had pushed him back into the boat after he'd fallen in. Kanda clenched his teeth, his hand edging slowly toward the hilt of Mugen.

Allen saw this, and whispered, "If you even try to hurt that boy, I am going to beat the stuffing out of you."

Kanda snorted. "I'd like to see you try, beansprout."

Allen grinned wickedly. "I can prove it to you later, if you want. Dumbledore mentioned the secret room on the seventh floor that we can use for training."

"Fine," Kanda said, his hand returning to his side. _"At least I have beating the beansprout to look forward to."_

A stern looking woman came striding towards them holding a stool in one hand and an old hat in the other. She walked to the front of the group of first years and gave them a firm look.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor House. You are all about to be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. After being sorted, you will sit at your respective house table. From that point on, you will live with your housemates for the duration of your education at Hogwarts."

Professor McGonagall then proceeded to explain about the House Cup. Finally, she said that it was time to enter the Great Hall to start the sorting. The doors to the Hall opened, and McGonagall, the first years, and the Exorcists walked through the doorway.

Hundreds of eyes were focused on the group entering the Hall, but most were glued to the three older boys who were entering with the first years. Students were whispering and pointing at the three eldest, wondering why they were with the first years. Lavi spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at one of the long tables. They were all wearing robes that had red on them, and a small Lion was emblazed on the front. They all waved at Lavi and smiled encouraging. Lavi grinned and waved back.

The group finally stopped in front of a long table where the professors and Dumbledore were sitting. Dumbledore made eye contact with the three boys, and gave the slightest nod to them in greeting. The all gave a slight nod in response.

McGonagall set the hat down on the stool. She stepped away from the stool and stood silently. The first years and the three exorcists wondered what she was doing until they saw a tear appear near the brim and the hat began to sing.

As the exorcists listened to the song, they heard the descriptions of each house. Lavi thought he would be put in Ravenclaw with the other clever students. Kanda knew he was going to be put in Gryffindor with the brave students. Allen was unsure of where he would be put. He seemed to match each description of the houses, and he was worried that he would be put in Slytherin, which would mean that Harry and Ron would no longer talk to him.

After the hat finished its song, everyone in the Great Hall applauded. Professor McGonagall then unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the group of first years and the three older boys. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table." She then began to call out the names of the first years. Finally, she called out the first of the three Exorcists to be sorted.

"Kanda, Yu!" McGonagall stated clearly. As Kanda stalked forward towards the stool, the students began to whisper again. The first of the three strange boys was about to be sorted.

Kanda sat down on the stool and put the old hat on his head. When nothing happened, he began to wonder if those three brats had lied about the stupid hat. Then, he heard a voice in his head.

" _Well, isn't this interesting?"_ the voice said, causing Kanda to jump minutely. _"I've never had the pleasure of sorting an Exorcist before. And I'll sort two others after you, hm? How wonderful."_

 _"_ _Hmph. Just shut up and sort me, you wizened, idiotic hat,"_ Kanda thought angrily.

 _"_ _Alright, alright, calm down…"_ the hat said resignedly. _"Well, you certainly are something, aren't you? You're extremely brave and courageous, which means you would do very well in Gryffindor. You are very loyal, too, but not patient or friendly, so I don't think Hufflepuff would be the best house for you. You are smart, but you don't really fit the qualifications of Ravenclaw. You are cunning, but not as cunning as the Slytherins. Very well. Better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

A roar filled the room as the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for their new comrade. Kanda "hmphed," set the hat back on the stool, and went to sit beside Hermione. Lavi and Allen looked at each other, smiling. Of course Kanda would be put in Gryffindor.

The next Exorcist to be sorted was Lavi. After McGonagall called his name, Lavi skipped forward to the stool. Many students laughed at his antics. As Lavi sat down on the stool, he grinned widely at the students looking at him, and put the hat on his head.

 _"_ _Ah, so you're the second exorcist? You're just as interesting as the first,"_ the hat said.

 _"_ _And you're a magic talking hat. That automatically makes you interesting,"_ Lavi thought happily, quickly getting over his surprise at hearing the hat's voice in his head. _"Do you think I could study you later?"_

The hat chuckled. _"You'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. Now, on to your sorting. You are incredibly intelligent. Ravenclaw would suit you well. You are very brave, as well. You are also cunning, but I suppose you should be as a Bookman. You are loyal as well as patient. However, I think you should be in…_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in applause. Lavi set the hat down on the stool and skipped to his table. He sat down next to a group of fifth year girls, winking and grinning at them happily.

Allen waited patiently for his turn to be sorted. He was secretly hoping that he would be put in Gryffindor with Kanda, but he really wasn't sure what house he was going to be sorted into. _"As long as it isn't Slytherin."_

Finally, McGonagall called, "Walker, Allen!" Allen walked forward. Once again, the students began to whisper about the curious boy with white hair and the strange scar. Allen picked up the hat, sat on the stool, and waited for the hat to speak.

 _"_ _So you're the last Exorcist. Oh, what's this? It seems as if you have two minds…."_ Allen shivered slightly. The hat sensed the Noah's presence.

 _"_ _Yeah, it's complicated…."_ Allen thought warily.

 _"_ _Yes, I can see that. Well, I only need to look into_ your _mind to sort you. Hm. You seem to have the qualities of each house. You are cunning, brave, loyal, and intelligent. This is going to be difficult… but you do not want to be in Slytherin? How curious. Very well then. It'd better be..."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Allen sighed in relief. The Gryffindor table cheered once again as Allen went to join them. He sat down beside Kanda, and smiled at the older teen. Kanda just "Che'd" and looked back up at the sorting hat. The last student was sorted, and Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and carried them away.

"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate. Kanda and Allen looked at him quizzically. Why was he just staring at his plate? Did he think food would just appear out of thin air?

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the hall. " _Tuck in_."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly. Kanda and Allen's eyes widened in shock as the once empty dishes filled magically before their eyes. The food had appeared from thin air, after all.

Allen almost cried from happiness. This was a dream come true for him. There were mounds of food everywhere, and he could have as much of it as he wanted. He grabbed every plate within his reach and shoved the food down his throat.

Kanda rolled his eyes. The damn beansprout's appetite was disgusting. It was also attracting a lot of attention. Many of the Gryffindors watched in awe as Allen devoured any food that he touched. Some students from the other houses were watching him as well. Hell, even some of the professors were watching the sprout eat.

"Hey, beansprout," Kanda whispered to Allen. "Slow down. You're attracting too much attention."

Allen looked up at Kanda questioningly, then noticed what he was talking about. Almost everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, some with looks of disgust, some with their jaws dropped, and even a few in grudging admiration. Allen gulped guiltily, and blushed. "Sorry," he mumbled quietly, and began to eat at a much slower pace.

When everyone had finished eating (except Hermione, who had refused to eat and was grumbling something about slave labor), Dumbledore proceeded to give his welcome speech.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What_?" Harry gasped. He looked at Fred and George, who were too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

There was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man with long grizzled, dark gray hair and a face that was covered in scars and who had a large, electric blue eye that moved independently of the other eye entered the room. He was leaning on a long staff that _clunked_ every time he walked. He headed towards the head table where he talked quietly with Dumbledore before sitting down and sniffing a sausage before eating it. His normal eye was looking at the sausages, but the blue eye was darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." The only people who clapped for the new staff member were Dumbledore and Hagrid, and they stopped quickly. Kanda saw Harry whisper something to Ron. He heard them mention the name Mad-Eye Moody, but could hear nothing else. _"Maybe these brats know more than they let on,"_ Kanda thought. _"We need to get that information out of them somehow."_

"As I was saying," Dumbledore resumed, smiling at the students, most of which were still gazing at Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" a red headed boy who was sitting next to a boy who looked exactly like him yelled loudly. Lavi laughed loudly along with most of the other students. Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time…no…where was I? Ah yes, a Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what the tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

Kanda, Allen, and Lavi did just that. Instead of hearing about the tournament for a second time, they observed their surroundings instead, including the enchanted ceiling, the candles floating above them (which unfortunately reminded them of Road's candles) and the other parts of the Great Hall. Dumbledore eventually finished explaining the tournament and Kanda, Lavi and Allen began listening again.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" the Weasley twin from earlier hissed down the table enthusiastically. Other students were thinking the same thing. Some were staring raptly at Dumbledore, or were whispering fervently to their neighbors. But the Hall quieted when Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" – Dumbledore had to raise his voice because several people had made noises of outrage at this announcement, the Weasley twins included – "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below the age of 17 will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they looked at Fred and George's mutinous faces, and glanced at Allen as well. Allen lowered his eyes to the table. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

The delegations from the other schools will arrive in October and will stay with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

The students all stood and began to file towards the door leading out of the Great Hall. Kanda and Allen remained beside Harry, Ron and Hermione while they were leaving so that they could lead them to their rooms.

"They can't do that!" said one of the twins, who had not joined the crowd moving toward the door, but was standing up and glaring at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," the other twin said stubbornly, also scowling at the top table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Kanda heard Ron say. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons…"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move. Besides, we have to show Allen and Kanda where the Gryffindor tower is."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kanda, Allen, and the twins set off for the entrance hall. The twins were debating on ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament when they seemed to notice the two strangers walking to the tower with them.

"Oh, you two are the new transfer students, right?" one of the twins said, grinning at them. "My name's George Weasley. This is my twin brother, Fred. Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both too," Allen said smiling. Kanda glanced at the twins and didn't say anything.

"Hey Allen," Fred spoke quietly, leaning towards the shorter boy. "You seem to have the appetite of ten men. But you didn't get to eat very much after you stopped being a hungry tornado and ate like a normal person."

"We know where the kitchens are," George continued, speaking just as quietly as his twin. "We can show you sometime, if you like. That way, you can eat as much as you want before and after food is served to the school, then eat a normal amount with everyone else. You'd draw less attention that way."

Allen looked at the twins gratefully with tears of happiness in his eyes. "I would like that very much. Thank you! You are two of the greatest people on Earth."

The twins laughed and grinned at Allen. "No problem, mate," Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry wondered.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George…."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though,' said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?" said Fred shrewdly. "Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" said Hermione in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase, with Allen and Kanda following behind. As Allen had been following the others, he had steadily been growing more and more grim. Kanda looked at him questioningly.

Allen saw his glance and whispered, "I am going to get so lost in this place."

Kanda smirked at Allen. "Yeah, you are."

Allen looked up at Kanda with puppy dog eyes. "You'll help me if I get lost though, right Kanda? I mean, we should have most if not all of our classes together. So you can take me to my classes."

"Che, like Hell I'd help a beansprout like you," Kanda scoffed, doing his best not to look at Allen's adorable face.

"Please, Kanda? You wouldn't want me to get lost forever and die in this castle, would you? You know you'd miss me…."

"Why would I care if you got lost in this castle? I'd have one less annoying person to deal with. And I would not miss you, beansprout."

"You know you would, Kanda," Allen said matter-of-factly. "You would never find a sparring partner as good as me. And you wouldn't have me to fight with every day."

"Che, whatever, beansprout," Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

The group had arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash," George responded.

The portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room. A crackling fire warmed the circular room, which was full of squashy armchairs and some tables. Kanda heard Hermione whisper " _Slave labor_ " again.

Before everyone headed off to their dormitory, George turned to Kanda and Allen. "So, are either of you going to enter the tournament? Or are you not old enough?"

"I'm entering," Kanda stated flatly.

"I'm not of age," Allen said, smiling slightly. "Our friend Lavi, who was sorted into Ravenclaw tonight, is going to enter, too."

"Damn. Two more people to compete against to be champion," George muttered, looking at Fred.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow," Hermione said, and went through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Allen and Kanda followed Harry and Ron up to the last dormitory in the tower. The Exorcists had been assigned to this room, which they would be sharing with Harry, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville were already climbing into bed when the four boys arrived. Their trunks had been brought up, and the boys quickly changed into their pajamas. As Kanda pulled his curtain closed around his four-poster bed, he heard Ron say sleepily, "I might go in for it, you know, if Fred and George find out how to …the tournament…you never know, do you?"

"S'pose not…." Harry replied in a similar state of sleepiness.

Kanda laid his head on his pillow and sighed quietly. _"This is going to be one long ass mission."_

 **A/N: Woah! This is by far the longest chapter so far! Some of the descriptions, scenes, and character's lines were taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I didn't come up with them (unfortunately). But I did change up a few things to include Allen, Kanda and Lavi. I hope you guys agree with my choice of Houses for the three Exorcists. And if not, I'm sorry! Don't hate me! But I really hope you liked it. Please review, my wonderful readers!**

 **Jaggedwing:** **Yeah, I understand what you're saying. I just didn't want you to feel pressured into reviewing or anything. I don't want to scare any reader or reviewer away! And I can't wait for you to read about Lavi and the twins! I hope you like what I do with them! I'm sure we'll both do fine, we're both awesome, amazing, and intelligent! ;D** **Shirosan:** **Here you go! Their first interactions with the HP trio! And thank you for your understanding. I hate it when writers don't post for long periods of time, but I understand that they have lives outside FF too!** **XavierForest:** **Thanks, and you are very welcome. Bring it on, indeed!** **Reaper:** **Ha, I guess you do! And you'll just have to wait and see. MUHUHAHAHA! *coughs* Sorry 'bout that…. Thank you so much! You are too kind.** **GoldenLombaxGirl:** **We'll have to see if he's the champion first…. ;) And you were right about where Harry was, as well as Ron being rude to Allen! Is it even possible for Kanda to be nice?** **Riku Lore:** **:D :D** **Nella Moonblood Royalle:** **I'm glad you're excited, and that you are giddy about my story! And they really are idiots sometimes, aren't they? And we'll just have to see, won't we? ;) And here is your update!**

 **I hope I didn't miss responding to anyone's comments. Please review, you wonderful people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, look! Another chapter! Some of you may or may not notice that the name of the fic has changed. I did it because I thought this title was more interesting and original than the original title. Also, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but it might be a little bit. It will be entirely from Lavi's point of view though, since I feel I haven't been giving him enough attention. Also, I have updated chapter 5 to include the explanation about Harry's past and the Quidditch world cup.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man, and I didn't write some of the sentences the H.P. characters use. Or the scenes and scenery. J.K. Rowling did.**

"Allen. Hey, Allen. It's time to get up."

Allen groaned and rolled over onto the other side of his bed. He was so tired. He just wanted a few more hours of blissful sleep…. Couldn't they give him that, at least?

Ron stared at Allen's back in puzzlement. He'd been trying to wake Allen up for five minutes, but the white haired teen would not get up.

Kanda was just finishing putting on his Hogwarts robes when he said, "Breakfast, beansprout."

Allen shot out of bed and started changing into his robes at lightning speed. Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, and Seamus watched with their mouths open in shock. Kanda began walking toward the door, and Allen followed closely behind him.

"Come on guys! Let's get some endless breakfast!" Allen said excitedly as he walked out of the door. The five boys looked at each other, still in shock. How did he change so quickly? And does he love food so much that that is the only way to make him wake up? And how does Kanda know that that's the only way to wake Allen?

As the boys went to follow the two Exorcists, a golden ball shot into the air from around Allen's four-poster bed. The five wizards immediately thought it was a snitch from its golden color, the shape of its body, and the wings protruding from it. The only difference was a tail, and a strange symbol on the front of it. Before the boys could attempt to catch it, the "snitch" shot down the stairs after Allen and Kanda.

"Bloody hell! Why would Allen have a snitch?" Ron exclaimed confusedly.

Harry shook his head. "Dunno. Let's go ask him, shall we?"

The five boys hurried down the stairs after Allen and Kanda. They caught up to them as they were leaving the portrait hole. The five wizards saw the "snitch" sitting and… _"Is it_ chewing _on Allen's_ hair _?!"_ They thought, frozen in shock.

Allen saw the boys standing behind them and staring at Timcampy in disbelief. Allen blanched. "Oh my gosh! I haven't introduced you guys to Timcampy! I apologize," Allen said, bowing slightly. He lifted Tim from his head, and held him toward the still frozen boys.

"This is Timcampy. He's a golem, and one of my best friends," Allen said fondly, looking at Tim affectionately. Tim flew towards the five boys and circled each of their heads once before returning to his perch in Allen' hair. Kanda rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. He was seriously considering leaving the stupid beansprout and making his way to the Great Hall, but he didn't want to embarrass himself by getting lost in this big-ass castle (not that he would ever admit that to anyone). They had only been there one night, after all. It'd be hard for anyone to remember where anything is in that short amount of time (except for maybe the stupid rabbit, but it was his job to remember things, for fuck's sake). So he stood waiting impatiently for the beansprout to finish his explanation about his annoying golem.

"Ah, mate. I hate to tell you this, seeing as he's your best friend and all…" Dean began, looking at Allen with a bemused expression, torn between laughing and frowning, "but what you have there is a snitch."

"A snitch?" Allen asked, frowning.

"Yeah a snitch. You had Quidditch at your old school, right?" Ron asked, looking at Allen and Kanda questioningly.

"Uh, no, we didn't have, um, Quidditch…." Allen replied, trailing off at the incredulous looks on the five wizards faces.

 _"_ _Oh, shit,"_ Kanda thought, seeing the boys' reactions to Allen's response. _"Quidditch is an important part of this world. From Dumbledore's explanation about what happened at the Quidditch World Cup, most of the wizarding world knows about the sport. And beansprout is acting like he's never heard of it. I'll have to save our asses…."_ He thought angrily, trying to quickly come up with an explanation for the lack of the sport at their "old school" based on the little knowledge he had about Quidditch.

"Are you serious?!" Ron exclaimed. "How can you NOT HAVE-"

"Our grounds weren't big enough for a Quidditch… field." Kanda stated quickly. "So we couldn't play it. Which means a few of the other Ex-students" he corrected hastily, hoping they wouldn't notice his minor slip-up, "didn't know much about it, including the beansprout."

"It's Allen, baKanda…" Allen muttered, grateful to his fellow Exorcist for his quick thinking. He had completely forgotten that he'd heard of Quidditch from Dumbledore's explanation of the attack at the world cup, though he didn't know the rules or what the game entailed.

"Really? That's horrible!" Ron said, and began walking down the corridor to head toward the Great Hall. "We'll have to show it to you sometime! You two have at least ridden a broom, right?"

At the blank looks on the Exorcists faces, the wizards surmised that other two had not, in fact, ridden a broom yet.

"Well, we'll have to remedy that," Harry said, grinning at the two boys. "We can take you to the Quidditch pitch sometime this week."

"That sounds wonderful! Do you mind if our friend Lavi comes too? He would love to learn about Quidditch and how to fly."

The wizards happily agreed to teach Lavi as well, and the group (minus Kanda) talked cheerfully all the way to the Great Hall. When they arrived, Allen ran towards the table, sat down, and immediately started filling five plates with mountains of food, Tim sitting contentedly on his head all the while.

Kanda sat next to him as Allen was wolfing down his food. "Remember sprout, eat slower. We don't want people staring at you while you're eating again."

Allen swallowed and nodded. "Oh, right. I forgot. I really need to speak with Fred and George about taking me to the kitchens."

Kanda rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. "I'll go with you. I need to tell the cooks to add soba to the menu." Allen smiled slightly, happy that Kanda still retained of his habits from when they were at the Black Order.

When they were almost finished eating, Professor McGonagall gave them their schedules, eyeing Timcampy warily. Kanda and Allen had all of the same classes as Harry and Ron.

"Well, looks like you'll be able to show me around the castle after all, baKanda. We have the same schedule," Allen said to Kanda, smirking.

Kanda che'd in annoyance. "Don't get too smug, sprout. Just because we have the same schedule doesn't mean we'll walk together."

Allen frowned. "But we will walk together, and with Harry." He leaned towards Kanda and whispered, "We have to protect him, remember? Dumbledore thinks Voldemort's up to something. That's why we have the same schedule as Harry, so we'll always be with him."

"We're supposed to protect everyone here, not just one stupid kid," Kanda scoffed.

"But Harry's the most important," Allen said as they stood and followed the trio out onto the grounds towards the greenhouses.

"Che, whatever. He'd just better not be as annoying as you and the stupid rabbit."

"Shut up, baKanda." Allen said as they arrived at the greenhouse. He sent Tim to explore the castle, hoping that if he got lost, Allen could depend on Tim to guide him back safely. Their lesson for the day was getting puss from disgusting plants called Bubotubers. Once, when Allen popped one swelling, the puss sailed straight for Kanda's gorgeous face. Allen caught the puss in the bottle right before it hit the older male. The two started arguing, and would have gotten into a fight had the bell signaling the end of class not rung. The group packed up, and all of the Gryffindors headed to Hagrid's cabin.

Hagrid was standing outside, next to several open wooden crates. As the Gryffindors neared, they heard an odd rattling noise, along with what sounded like small explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won't want ter miss this – Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates. One girl screamed. " _This can't be good,"_ Allen thought in exasperation.

There were about a hundred shell-less looking lobster things in each crate. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of one of the skrewts.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project out of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a cold voice.

The Gryffindors turned. The Slytherins were walking toward them, Draco in the front, with Crabbe and Goyle beside him. " _I hate this kid's guts, but I have to agree. What the fuck are we going to do with these things?_ " Kanda thought.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, paused for a few seconds, then said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things – I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Allen and Kanda watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed a fistful of frog liver and lowered their hands into the crates. Kanda and Allen glanced at each other and followed suit.

Ten minutes later, Dean was burned by one of the skrewts. "Eurgh! Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?" Lavender Brown yelled.

"Ah, some of 'em have got stingers," said Hagrid enthusiastically. "I reckon they're the males. The females got sorta sucker things on their bellies."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy said sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

Harry and Ron grinned at Hagrid, who smiled back. Hagrid would love to have a pet dragon.

"At least the skrewts are small," said Ron as the group headed back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are _now_. But once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long," said Hermione.

"Well, that won't matter if they cure seasickness or something, will it?" Ron said, grinning slyly.

"I only said that to shut Malfoy up. I actually agree with him. We should stomp on them before they start attacking us all."

"Maybe they won't be too bad," Allen said as he sat down and started to slowly eat his mountain of food. "Besides, they'll probably start killing each other off soon, so there won't be so many to deal with."

Harry and Ron glanced at Allen, then looked at each other in confusion. _"Why would they kill each other off?"_

"They have a large array of weapons. That means they were made to kill. That's why they'll kill each other off. It's in their nature," Kanda stated plainly. Harry and Ron glanced at each other again in confusion. _"How did he know what they were thinking?"_

"It was obvious by the looks on your faces," Kanda said, looking up from his food. Ron and Harry nodded, and began to quickly eat their food. They had been so preoccupied with Kanda that they did not notice that Hermione had already finished her food.

"Er – is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione. "I just want to get to the library."

" _What_?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione – it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

Hermione shrugged and leapt to her feet, said, "See you at dinner!" and departed at high speed.

"Che. She reminds me of Lavi," said Kanda.

"Yeah. They're very similar. I wonder why she's not in Ravenclaw?" Allen asked, tilting his head in thought.

"Hmph. Who gives a shit? Let's just go to class."

The four boys stood up and headed for the North Tower to attend Divination. As they entered the room, Kanda and Allen smelled perfume, and saw that the curtains were closed; the room was bathed in a dim reddish light from the lamps, which were draped with scarves and shawls. Harry and Ron sat down at a small circular table; Allen and Kanda sat at the table next to them.

"Good day," said a misty voice, which emerged from right behind Harry, making him jump. A thin woman with enormous glasses was peering down at Harry with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. It was Professor Trelawney.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry. "My inner eye can see past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas… most difficult…I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… and perhaps sooner than you think…."

Her voiced had dropped to a whisper. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney then turned to look at Allen, who smiled politely.

"You… you, too have a troubled soul. You have lost so much… and yet you are still standing strong, pushing through the pain and sorrow. My dear boy, you have gone through so many terrible things… so many…." She stared at him, her lip trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Allen smiled grimly, staying silent. Kanda just "Hmphed," crossed his arms, and looked out of the window. Trelawney turned to face Kanda, her lip continuing to tremble and a tear drop slipping down her cheek. "My dear boy, you have had a very dark, harsh life as well. Yet you persevere, and stand strong against all odds. What a brave soul…." She trailed off wistfully.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, puzzled. What was Trelawney talking about? Allen never mentioned anything bad happening to him. He was so nice, and didn't seem to worry about anything. And Kanda hardly ever said a word, but he seemed like he could withstand anything that was thrown at him.

Professor Trelawney pulled herself together and sat down in her large winged armchair before the fire, facing the class. She started teaching, and she didn't mention Allen or Kanda again (although she did say something about Harry being born under the baleful influence of Saturn or something). At the end of class, Trelawney gave them a pile of homework (probably because of Ron's joke about Lavender and Uranus).

As they were nearing the Great Hall, the four boys met up with Hermione and Lavi, who both had Arithmancy together. They were at the entrance hall and were lined up to enter when Malfoy started yelling to the crowd of people about how Ron's father was involved with something embarrassing that happened to Moody over the summer.

"And there's the picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron…"

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" said Harry as he and Hermione were holding Ron's robes to stop him from attacking Malfoy. Although they were too preoccupied to see it, Kanda was holding Allen's robes as well, and whispering, "Don't get into it, beansprout. This isn't our fight." Harry continued, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Lavi snickered. Kanda smirked. Allen elbowed the two of them in their stomachs.

Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed – Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face – he plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, her heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase with his wand out and pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was silence in the entrance hall, and nobody moved but Moody. He turned to look at Harry – at least, his normal eye did; the other was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled.

"No, missed," said Harry."

"LEAVE IT THERE!" Moody shouted at Crabbe, who had just been about to pick up the ferret. Moody limped toward Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a terrified shriek and took off toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing at the ferret, which was flown 10 feet into the air, fell to the floor, and bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," he said, continuing to bounce the ferret. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…."

"Never – do – that – again –" Moody growled, bouncing the ferret each time.

"Professor Moody!" yelled Professor McGonagall in a shocked voice.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Teaching."

"Teach – Moody, _is that a student_?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" said McGonagall, and transformed Draco back into a human. His faced was extremely pink in embarrassment. "We _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might have mentioned it, yeah. But I thought a good sharp shock –"

"We give detentions! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy stared at Moody, his eyes watering in pain and humiliation, and muttered something involving the words "my father."

"Oh yeah? You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend. I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape…. Come on, you…." He seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off to the dungeons.

People began to enter the Great Hall, all of them talking excitedly, some laughing. Because all of their attention had been on the scene between Moody and ferret-Malfoy, no had seen Kanda begin to draw Mugen, Lavi pull out his hammer, or Allen take a protective stance beside Harry. When they saw that Moody had the situation in hand, they quickly concealed their weapons and regained casual poses, with no one noticing any of the Exorcists' movements during the commotion. Acting as though nothing had happened, Lavi waved goodbye to the group and joined the Ravenclaw table, where he started talking excitedly to a young girl with dirty blonde hair about what had just happened.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" asked Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret…"

Harry, Hermione, and Allen laughed. Kanda smirked. They each began filling their plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it –"

"Hermione!" said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

"The Malfoy brat deserved it. He shouldn't be such a pompous ass," Kanda snapped.

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

"You're going to the library again this evening?" said Harry, watching her.

"Got to," said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector –"

"It's not schoolwork," she said. She was finished within five minutes (which would have been impressive if none of them had seen Allen eat) and left for the library. Fred Weasley quickly took her vacant seat.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," said the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, sliding in next to George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry, Ron, Kanda, and Allen.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He _knows_ , man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward. Allen and Kanda looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Knows what it's like to be out there _doing_ it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" asked Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

"Gives us something to look forward to, then," Harry said, slightly disappointed.

"That class sounds interesting. I bet it'll be even more so with him as our professor, don't you think, Kanda?" Allen asked, looking at his friend.

Kanda snorted. "I don't know. I like Moody though. He turns people he hates into ferrets," Kanda smirked. "Anybody who does that is my kind of person."

Allen smiled. Of course Kanda would like Moody. They were men of action. Then Allen's smile fell.

 _"_ _Wait a minute,"_ he thought, coming to a realization. _"If Moody and Kanda are so similar… does that mean Moody is going to hate me, too?!"_

 **A/N: Ha, I torture Allen a lot, but it's all for our entertainment. ;) I hope you liked it! Now for responses to reviews!** **Reaper:** **Awesome! And thank you again. The next update be a little bit, as Chapter 7 was the last chapter I had prewritten from last time I posted this. I'm sorry!** **Jaggedwing:** **I'll certainly try! And you'll see if they do next chapter…. ;) And I am very embarrassed to say this, but I completely forgot about Timcampy! How is that even possible? I love him! Thank you for reminding me of his existence. I probably would have remembered later and hated myself for not including him. Again, thanks!** **Tomato:** **I like that name too, but I like how Handsome Trio sounds better (thank you very much for being one of the few people to vote. It really helped me narrow the name down). And thanks! Again, we'll see later! ;)** **Xavier:** **Oh yeah, Allen is SO going to get lost. Probably multiple times, as Hogwarts is huge with so many tricks! And you're welcome!** **Shirosan:** **I tried. Actually, I didn't intend to make such a long chapter last time. It just got away from me. Glad you liked it though! And I'm trying to decide that myself. They'll probably be together before the final challenge, I just have to nail down their romantic interactions and their reactions to the romance to figure it out for sure. It will happen though, regardless of the speed!** **Krisss:** **Thank you so much! It is very true! Thanks for being one of the two people to vote. It really helped me make my decision. Thank you for reading and your help!** **GoldenLombaxGirl:** **I can't wait for the names, either! And that scene will be in this story, so be ready!**

 **Please review! I love you guys! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have returned with another chapter! Huzzah! This one is going to be about Lavi's first night and day at Hogwarts, as I feel I haven't given his as much attention as the other two Exorcists.** **Important: I think I will have one more vote concerning the name of this fic.** **I don't blame anyone for not voting; I did put it in the middle of a paragraph that didn't really draw your attention (hopefully this one will). Sorry about that. But here are the names I am considering: 1) The Handsome Trio Goes to Hogwarts; 2) The Handsome Threesome Goes to Hogwarts; 3) The Handsome Trio Meets The Golden Trio.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or D. Gray-man. The description of the Ravenclaw common room is from both HP and the Deathly Hallows and Harry Potter wikia, the poison is from HP wikia, and the description of a certain character does not belong to me either, but J.K. Rowling (you'll see who it is soon!) and from the HP wikia.**

After Dumbledore released them to their beds, Lavi made his way to the front of the Ravenclaw group heading out of the Great Hall. He followed the people in front of them, listening and recording all of the conversations around him, which mainly centered on the Triwizard Tournament. A few, however, were still discussing the three new transfers, not knowing that Lavi was within hearing distance. Moving the other conversations around him to the back of his mind, he focused his attention on the group of four girls who were talking about him, Allen, and Kanda.

"…can't believe how handsome they all are!" One of the fourth year girls squeaked excitedly. The other three giggled and nodded quickly in agreement. Lavi grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Yu and beansprout that some of the girls thought they were handsome!

"I know! There are cute and handsome guys at Hogwarts, but they don't really compare to those three!" Another of the girls said, grinning.

"Well, Harry Potter is pretty cute," said a pretty Asian girl, eyes widening as she realized she had said the thought aloud. She blushed fiercely, and tried to ignore the intense giggling coming from her friends.

"Ooh, Cho likes Harry!" The third girl said, smiling widely at her friend.

"N-no I don't, I just said he was cute…." Cho stuttered, trying to compose herself.

"It's okay, Cho! He is cute. And I'm sure he thinks you're cute, too," One of Cho's friends said, smiling at her. The other two girls agreed, and the blush on Cho's face receded. She smiled happily at her friends, and their conversation turned to the Triwizard Tournament.

 _"_ _So, Cho is interested in Harry, eh? That could be useful information…"_ Lavi thought, grinning to himself. He continued following the Ravenclaws up a final spiral staircase, until they reached a door. The door did not have a handle, or any other obvious way to open it; instead, it simply had a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle.

 _"_ _Hm, it doesn't look like there's a way to open it. How do you get inside?"_ Lavi wondered idly.

A boy who looked like he might be in his sixth or seventh year at Hogwarts stepped to the front of the crowd, who had stopped talking to observe the boy and the door in silence. The boy reached out to the brass knocker with one hand, lifted it, and knocked it against the door once, the noise resonating in the silence.

The eagle's beak immediately opened, and a melodious voice said, "It belongs to you but others use it more than you do."

No one spoke, and the boy looked thoughtfully at the door. _"Oh, so it asks you a question or a riddle, and you have to solve it to open the door. How extraordinary,"_ Lavi thought, amazed by the way wizards utilized magic. _"What was the riddle again? 'It belongs to you but others use it more than you do.' Is the answer…my name?"_ Lavi thought, watching the boy standing in front of the door. After a few seconds, the boy responded with "My name."

"Precisely," the eagle responded, opening to reveal the room within. The people nearest the door surged forward to enter the room, blocking his vision before Lavi could glimpse the inside of the room, but when he was finally able to get through the entrance, Lavi was astounded by what he saw. The common room was very large and circular, with blue and bronze, the colors of the Ravenclaw house, decorating almost every part of the room. There were many tables and chairs strewn about the room, with bookcases lining various parts of the wall. A tall marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw House, stood by a door which presumably led to the dormitories. Lavi walked to one of the windows, and could see a very large portion of Hogwarts' grounds. The other windows displayed other portions of the grounds, including the lake and the Herbology greenhouses.

After he finished inspecting the common room, Lavi went through the door to the dormitories with the other students. He found his room, and learned that he would be sharing with three other boys, who introduced themselves as Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein. They stated that they were fourth years as well, and welcomed him to Hogwarts. After they finished talking, each boy changed into their pajamas and got into their beds to sleep.

 _"_ _Well, the first night is over with,"_ Lavi thought happily, laying with his head in his hands and gazing up at the ceiling. _"I wonder how Allen and Kanda are doing? Hope they don't destroy the school by having one of their usual fights,"_ Lavi chuckled at the thought. _"Well, I'd best get to sleep. I have school tomorrow!"_

ooooooo

Lavi walked out of his dorm and headed to the common room. He was the only one awake when he left his dormitory, and he didn't need anyone to guide him to the Great Hall for breakfast, so he decided not to wake the other three boys. He stepped through the door of the common room and saw a girl walking towards the entrance to the tower, presumably on her way to breakfast. Hearing Lavi open the dormitory door, the girl turned slightly to look at him. She had straggly, waist-length, dirty-blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. She had pale-grey eyes, similar to Allen's, though she did not blink very much, and was wearing a necklace of what looked like bottle caps.

"Hello," she said dreamily. She turned fully and walked towards him, her almost unblinking eyes focused on him. Lavi smiled widely at her, replied "Hello!", and walked forward as well. They met in the middle of the common room and stopped a few feet from each other.

"My name is Lavi," Lavi started, his smile widening. "I'm one of the transfers. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna replied, looking up at him and smiling. She seemed to study him for a moment, before saying dreamily "I was just heading to the Great Hall. Would you like to join me? I don't have many friends, so I usually walk alone."

"I'd love to walk with you!" Lavi said excitedly, before bouncing to the entrance to the common room and holding it open for her. "After you, milady," he said, bowing and gesturing for Luna to walk through. Luna giggled at his antics, and thanked him while walking through the door.

"Why don't you have and friends?" asked Lavi as they made their way to the Great Hall. "You seem nice to me."

"Oh, most people think I'm strange," she replied, looking up at the ceiling. "You probably haven't heard yet, but many people call me 'Loony Lovegood.'"

"Hm. That's not very nice," Lavi said, frowning slightly. "They call you that just because they think you're strange?"

"I suppose so. They don't believe most of the things I say. And they always seem to look at me funny when I read _The Quibbler._ "

" _The Quibbler_? What's that?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, you haven't heard of it? It's a magazine my father publishes and edits. I get every issue when it's released. I could let you borrow them after I finish them, if you like," Luna responded, looking at Lavi with her light-gray eyes, smiling brightly at him.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Lavi said, grinning. They entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table. He quickly scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Allen and Kanda sitting and talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione. _"Good, they're keeping up with Harry. That's one less thing I have to worry about on this mission."_

Lavi sat across from Luna and started putting food on his plate. The two talked amiably, with Luna discussing some of the creatures her father puts in his magazine. Lavi committed every creature to memory, and decided to research them in the library later that day. As they finished their meal, Lavi and Luna received their schedules. Lavi saw that he had Potions, Charms, and Arithmancy that morning, and had the entire afternoon free. He smiled, happy that he would be able to spend the entire afternoon studying in the library. Lavi was also looking forward to his meeting with Kanda and Allen that evening in the Room of Requirement. They had decided that they would meet every night to discuss the events of the day, and make sure they were all on the same page for the mission.

After bidding each other goodbye, Lavi and Luna went their separate ways. Lavi walked to the dungeons for his Potions lesson with Professor Severus Snape. He hummed to himself as he walked down the dark corridor, seemingly oblivious to his dreary surroundings. He saw that a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already waiting by the classroom door, and were talking quietly to each other. Lavi grinned as he approached the group. He saw two of his roommates, Terry and Anthony, standing amongst the Ravenclaws, and made his way to them.

"Hey guys! I didn't know we'd have this class together. Can you tell me anything about it?" Lavi asked, looking at his roommates expectantly.

"Well, the professor is a cruel asshole," Terry replied, seeming to sulk at the thought of the professor. "He can be very mean, though he acts even worse towards the Gryffindors. He absolutely hates Harry Potter, from what I hear. Glad I'm not him, for more than one reason."

"Yeah, he can be a real git. He likes the Slytherins, though he has to considering he's their Head of House. But he does know what he's doing when it comes to potions," Anthony added.

"If only his attitude was different," Terry said, shaking his head sadly.

 _"_ _Hm. Sounds a little like Kanda,"_ Lavi thought, smiling slightly. _"If they are alike, I wonder if they'll get along, or try to kill each other. Probably the latter, knowing Yu,"_ Lavi chuckled silently.

The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see more students heading towards them. A few minutes later, a tall, pale man with greasy black hair and a large nose wearing black robes swept down the corridor towards them. The students parted to let him through, no one making eye contact with him. He unlocked the door and entered the room, leaving the door open for the students to follow him inside. Lavi followed Terry and Anthony to a desk and sat beside them. He put his cauldron on the table, and set his wand beside it, similar to the other students.

The man walked to the front of the classroom and waved his wand at the board. Writing appeared there, and looked to be ingredients and instructions. "Today we will be making Bloodroot Potion. You can find it in your books on page 86."

"Well, he doesn't waste any time, does he?" Lavi asked Anthony quietly, grinning slightly.

"No, he certainly does not," Anthony agreed, grinning in response. He looked at the board to see what ingredients he would need for the potion, and went to get them from the cabinets. Lavi followed suit, having already memorized everything on the board. When they returned to their desk, Anthony picked up his wand and turned to his cauldron. He pointed at the base and muttered " _Incendio!_ " A fire was lit under the cauldron, and he began to make the potion. Lavi did the same, though he did not need to look at the board at all. Professor Snape seemed to find that suspicious, as he soon stalked over and stood a few feet behind Lavi to watch his progress. Lavi ignored his presence, focusing instead on his potion. Judging by the potion's description in the book, he seemed to be doing perfectly. He smiled to himself, and continued making the potion. Professor Snape seemed somewhat frustrated by Lavi's success, and moved closer, looking into Lavi's cauldron.

"You act as though you have made this potion many times before. I know for a fact, however, that you have never even heard of this potion before, so tell me how you are able to make it without looking at the instructions on the board," Snape said, sneering at Lavi.

"Oh, you're right; I've never made this potion before. I just memorized the instructions, so I don't need to look at the board," Lavi replied brightly. _"Yep, he and Kanda are similar alright. Both stuck-up bastards who think they are the best at what they do (though in Kanda's case, he's pretty much right). They also have pissy attitudes. Good thing I've learned how to deal with Kanda, though I probably shouldn't rile up my professor. That would no doubt lead to trouble."_

"Are you trying to tell me you memorized every single thing on that board?" Snape asked angrily, glaring at Lavi in disbelief.

"Yes, sir! For example, the next three steps are to stir counterclockwise for 5 minutes, then add three newts, then increase the heat by 20 degrees while stirring clockwise for 15 minutes. If you'd like, I can tell you the rest of the steps," Lavi stated respectfully. He knew for a fact if he spoke to this professor in a condescending tone, he would get into loads of trouble. So he made sure to speak in such a way that the professor could not accuse him of being a disrespectful know-it-all.

Snape looked at him for a moment, then huffed indignantly. "Continue your work," he muttered, and stalked off to check on the other students' progress. Lavi smiled slightly, and did as the professor instructed.

The class handed in their potions at the end of the period, and headed to their next class. Lavi enjoyed his Charms class, especially when he 'accidentally' hit a Hufflepuff boy in the head with a pillow – three separate times. He snickered to himself as he headed to Arithmancy, his last class of the day. He was happy to find that he would be having this class with Hermione. She seemed happy as well, saying that she never really had a friend who took this class. _"Good. Now I can keep up with what Harry is doing, as well as Allen and Kanda."_ They talked for a bit before class started, and silently listened and took notes during class.

When class ended, they walked together to the Great Hall, where they waited for Harry, Ron, Kanda and Allen. Soon after the four boys arrived, Draco Malfoy started insulting Ron's parents. Harry and Hermione were forced to hold Ron back, while Kanda, unnoticed by everyone except Lavi, held Allen back. When Harry made a funny joke about Malfoy's mother, Lavi snickered while Kanda smirked. Allen elbowed both of them in the ribs. _"Ow! Jeez, beansprout, that hurt…."_ Lavi thought, gritting his teeth. When Harry turned to enter the Great Hall, Lavi, along with Kanda and Allen, saw Malfoy pulling his wand from his robes. Kanda and Lavi began pulling their weapons, ready to attack Malfoy if necessary. Allen had taken a protective stance beside Harry, ready to intervene if he felt that Harry was in serious danger. The Exorcists were not needed, however, as Professor Moody arrived and turned Malfoy into a ferret. Lavi laughed along with most of the other students, glad that Malfoy got what he deserved. He saw Luna heading towards the Ravenclaw table and quickly waved goodbye to his friends before running to join her.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events, wasn't it?" Lavi asked her as they sat next to each other.

"It was, yes. Though I might have turned Draco into a snake, seeing as he's in Slytherin and all," she replied as she gathered food onto her plate.

"Ha! Yeah, that would have been good! But seeing him as a ferret was just as entertaining," Lavi said, grinning.

Luna giggled. "You're right, of course. Would you like to join me in the library after we finish eating? I don't have another class for an hour and a half."

"I would, yes! I was actually just going to ask you how to get there," Lavi said, smiling at her happily. The two quickly finished eating before they headed to the library.

When they arrived, Lavi nearly fainted from happiness. There were countless shelves of books, the likes of which no Bookman had ever seen. He would be the first of his kind to read about the wizarding world, and he was dead-set on reading each and every book in the library.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to start reading!" Lavi said excitedly, following Luna to a shelf of books near the doorway. "I guess I'll start here," he said, picking up the first few books on the lowest shelf. Luna found the books she was looking for, and they headed to one of the free tables near them. Lavi saw Hermione sitting alone a few tables over, surrounded by books and scribbling quickly on a long piece of parchment. She seemed absorbed in her work, and didn't even notice their presence.

The two set down their books and began reading. After an hour of reading in silence, Luna said she had to leave for class and left. Lavi bid her farewell and continued to read. He was able to read 12 rows of books before he decided to head to dinner. He looked up from his table to where he had seen Hermione a few hours ago, but she was nowhere to be found. He returned all of the books to their shelves and headed to the Great Hall. Luna was sitting alone when he arrived, and was half-way through her meal. Lavi joined her, and the two discussed more of her father's articles in _The Quibbler_. Though his research showed that most of the creatures she discussed did not exist, Lavi listened to her, determined to learn everything he could about the wizarding world, whether it was real or not. He also liked Luna, and was happy to talk to the seemingly lonely outcast.

After dinner, Lavi told Luna he was going to explore the castle before curfew. They said goodnight, and parted ways. Lavi headed up to the seventh floor, where he waited patiently for Kanda and Allen to arrive for their meeting in the Room of Requirement.

 **A/N: Chapter 8, done! I don't feel like it's the best chapter I've written, but I'm tired, so I probably didn't do as well as I would like. I hope you guys like it, though! And I hope no character is too OOC. Luna was pretty difficult for me, but I hope I did her justice. Review responses:** **Reaper:** **I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And running just sounds awful… I am so sorry. You're in a lot better shape than I am! ;P I'm glad I could help!** **Tomato:** **Thank you! I'm itching to tell you, but it'll probably be a few chapters. Sorry! And I'm doing another vote, so maybe it will get picked this time! We'll see! I thought that name was funny too, and I'm seriously considering changing it to that since a few others liked it too. And you'll see it next chapter!** **Shirosan:** **Thanks, though I might change it to the funnier one! I know, I can't believe I forgot him either. And I think everyone laughs at his misfortune, so you're not alone. The gambling isn't a bad idea. I'll try to fit it in somewhere! I actually have a somewhat good idea, now that I think about it….** **Jagged:** **Thank you so much! And it's totally okay! I didn't really try to capture anyone's attention, so it's partially my fault. But I'm having another vote, so maybe you can add your input this time. Please don't feel bad about missing the first one! And you're probably right about their reactions. ;) Again, thanks for reminding me about Tim!** **GoldenLomba:** **I don't know why he thinks he'll find anyone who doesn't annoy him. It's impossible! And we'll see how he reacts. ;)** **Xavier:** **Yes she is! And you're very welcome! I love that part too.** **Nella:** **The Moyashi is always funny! And Kanda is! I will definitely try to add more Yullen soon, probably next chapter. Thank you so much for your support! :D**

 **See you next time (hopefully)! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I changed the name to The Handsome Threesome Goes to Hogwarts as more people seemed to vote for that name than the others. I like it, I hope you guys do too! And this is the longest chapter so far. I didn't mean to make it so long, it just kind of happened….**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, nor do I own some of the sentences or descriptions that come from HP and the Goblet of Fire.**

Kanda and Allen walked out of the common room towards the Room of Requirement for their meeting with Lavi. They were lucky, as both the Room of Requirement and Gryffindor Tower were on the same floor. They would not have far to sneak if they returned from the Room after curfew, unlike Lavi, who had to travel a longer distance to return to Ravenclaw Tower.

Lavi was already waiting for them when they arrived. He was standing with his hands behind his head facing a barren wall. He turned to face his fellow Exorcists as he heard their footsteps, and grinned at them as they neared him.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! I've wanted to talk to you guys all day. I've missed you both, but especially Yu!" Lavi exclaimed, bounding toward Kanda and hugging him tightly. Kanda growled and tried to reach Mugen, but was unable to due to Lavi's tight grip on his arms. After struggling for a few seconds, Kanda finally head-butted the red-head, who yelled "Ouch!" and fell to the floor. He rubbed his already bruising forehead, muttering under his breath.

Allen chuckled at his friends' interaction. He had missed Lavi too, mainly how he was able to rile Kanda up with just his presence.

"Hey, Lavi! I've missed you too, and so has baKanda! I'd like to discuss everything that's happened so far, but maybe we should do that after we find this room Dumbledore told us about."

"Good idea, beansprout," Lavi said jumping up from the floor and dusting himself off. "From what Dumbledore told us, the room should be along this wall," Lavi turned and looked at the wall he had been staring at when the other two boys arrived. He strode forward and placed his left hand on the wall.

"Didn't the old man say something about having to think about the room?" Kanda asked, glaring at the wall as though he could make a door appear through sheer willpower.

"Yeah he did," Allen nodded, stepping forward to stand beside Lavi.

"Actually, he said that we would need to walk by it while thinking about the thing we need," Lavi supplied helpfully. He chuckled and continued, "His example was when he was walking by looking for a bathroom. He said he was desperately thinking of how much he needed a toilet when the room appeared, and had a toilet inside! How amazing is that?"

"Yeah, magic really is something," Allen said, smiling. "I can't believe the Order hasn't discovered it before. The wizards could be a big help against the Earl."

"Yes they could," Lavi nodded. "But that's enough talking for now. We need to get in this room before we're found."

"Che, then shut up and start thinking, idiots!" Kanda yelled angrily.

"Hold on, baKanda, we have to figure out what we need first!" Allen yelled back, turning to face the angry Japanese man. They glared at each other, both shaking with suppressed rage.

Kanda "hmphed," crossed his arms and said "We need a large training area. That way we can train and have a place to discuss the mission, too."

"Great idea, Yu! You have a brain in your head after all!" Lavi quickly ducked the blade that missed his head by a few centimeters. He recovered and said, "Okay guys, let's all walk by this door and think: 'We need a place to train' as hard and as many times as we can! We have to show the room how much we need it in order for this to work."

Kanda "che'd" in response while Allen smiled and nodded his head quickly. Lavi took his place on one side of the hall with Allen and Kanda facing him from the other end. They all nodded at each other once, and began to walk towards each other, each thinking _"We need a place to train,"_ as many times as they could before they reached the opposite end of the hallway.

When each boy had walked the length of the hallway, they turned. A door stood in the once barren wall they had been staring at earlier. The Exorcists rushed to the large silver door, which had many intricate carvings interwoven on the majority of its surface, somewhat similar to the patterns on Fo's door. They eyed the door warily, and looked at each other. They nodded once again, before they walked to the door and pushed it open.

The inside of the room was enormous. It looked as if it went on for half a mile, and had an extremely high vaulted ceiling. The room had 30 wooden dummies lined along the wall to their left. There were three strange machines on the wall to their right, along with some wooden swords and even a few wooden hammers. There was a small sitting area in the right corner nearest them. It contained a desk with some ink bottles, a quill, and some parchment, along with a chair. There was a table with three comfy looking chairs, and a large basket with assorted fruits sat on the table's surface. There was also a small bookshelf, a cabinet, a couch, and two armchairs. In the left corner nearest to the door were three cots with pillows and blankets. In one of the farthest corners of the room was a blocked off area, so the Exorcists could not see what was in that corner. The opposite corner contained what looked to be a changing room. The center of the room was obviously the sparing area, as the floor was made of a blue padded material which would make sparing easier for the boys.

Kanda, Allen and Lavi stood at the entrance to the room, completely awestruck by what they were seeing. This room was better equipped than the sparing room at the Order. They hadn't realized how completely the Room of Requirement was able to fulfill their needs.

"Wow…this is…AMAZING," Allen said, gazing openmouthed at the room around him.

"You got that right, beansprout," Lavi replied, smiling happily at his surroundings. He jumped forward onto the padded floor, proceeding to bounce around, behaving exactly like his nickname.

"Che. Stupid rabbit," Kanda muttered, smirking at the red-head. Though he would not admit it to the others, he was very happy with this room. It was everything he could want and more. Spacious, has good equipment (though he'd have make Allen or Lavi test out the machines, so if the sprout or the rabbit got hurt Kanda could say it was their own damn fault), and a place he could rest when he got tired. Hell, it even had the bandages he wrapped his chest with, a health kit, and the blocked off corner is a meditation area. It was perfect.

"FOOD!" Allen exclaimed excitedly, rushing to the fruit basket. He quickly devoured all of the food, and looked around as if expecting to see more hiding somewhere. When he realized there was no more food to be found, he pouted and sat down in one of the table's chairs. Tim flew out of his shirtsleeve, circled Allen's head, and took his usual place in his hair, seeming to pout just like his master.

"Stop pouting, beansprout. I'm sure there will be more food tomorrow night for you to stuff down your gullet," Kanda said, looking at the youngest boy before taking off his robe. He walked to the changing room, ready to get out of his stupid Hogwarts uniform and into his training outfit.

"I'm changing after you, Yu!" Lavi shouted, pursing his lips sadly when Kanda flipped him off. "Why so serious?" Lavi muttered too quietly for Kanda to hear.

After the three boys changed into their training clothes, they went to examine the equipment. They studied the simple objects first (the dummies and the wooden weapons) before they began examining the three machines. Kanda noticed that there were small white balls in hampers on the side of each machine, and Allen commented that maybe the balls were shot out of the small cannon-like object on the top of the machine. Lavi agreed with Allen's assessment, and said they should test it out. He pointed the cannon at one of the wooden dummies, and pressed a big green button that said 'Start.' The cannon began shooting the white balls at the dummy at a very slow pace. The shot wasn't very powerful, as none of the balls even knocked the dummy down. Lavi turned a switch that said 'Speed,' and the strength and speed of the balls increased. Lavi then turned the switch to full power, and proceeded to knock each dummy down. He powered down the machine, and turned to his comrades*.

"This thing is awesome!" Lavi exclaimed, grinning at Allen and Kanda. "This will help our reaction speed. This room is amazing!"

"It really is great," Allen agreed, smiling happily at Lavi. He turned to Kanda, hoping that the older boy would agree with him. Kanda looked at Allen out of the corner of his eye. The white-haired boy was smiling at Kanda sweetly, his eyes looking at him hopefully. Kanda sighed quietly and nodded his head. "It's pretty good, I guess. For a magic room in a magical castle."

Allen's smile widened, happy that Kanda hadn't scoffed at him like he usually did. _"Hm, I wonder why he didn't? Ah well, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth…."_

Kanda turned from the other two and walked to the center of the room, unsheathing Mugen along the way. As if summoned, one of the dummies lifted itself off the ground and floated toward him, coming to a stop in front of him. Kanda stared at the dummy in shock. _"How the hell did it know I was going to use one of these things?!"_ He thought roughly. Kanda turned his head to look at the other two. They looked just as shocked as he did.

"Uh, Kanda…you didn't happen to move one of those things with your wand or something, did you?" Allen asked.

"Of course not. I was just going to walk over and get one like a normal person," Kanda barked angrily.

"Well, you didn't say you were going to get one either, so how did it know?" Lavi wondered, gazing at the dummy warily.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? You know more about this magic shit than both the beansprout and I put together. You figure it out."

"It's Allen…" Allen mumbled half-heartedly. He was still looking at the dummy. _"How in the world did it know what Kanda wanted without him asking for it…. Wait, can it still read our needs and desires in here, too?!"_

"Hey guys, do you think the room can still tell what we want or need even when we're inside?" Allen asked hesitantly.

"It must," Lavi said. "And if that's the case, then Allen's need for food must have been met, too…."

Allen gasped and turned to look at the corner of the room with the table. The table had increased in size, and was now covered by numerous plates of food. Allen's mouth watered, and he ran to the table, ready to eat all of the food the room offered.

"Che. Stupid sprout. As soon as you're done eating, we can settle that argument we had before the sorting ceremony," Kanda said, smirking at Allen as he stuffed food in his mouth. Allen paused, and turned to look at Kanda. His cheeks were puffed out from the food he still had in his mouth, and he looked absolutely adorable. Kanda rolled his eyes and glanced at Lavi, who was chuckling behind his hands.

"Y're 'n, Knda!" Allen tried to say through his mouthful of food. He swallowed, then said, "Sorry. I said 'You're on, Kanda!'"

Allen finished eating, then rushed to join Kanda in the center of the room. Lavi smiled at the two before turning and heading further down the sparing area to give them space. Apparently reading Lavi's needs, the dummy Kanda had planned on using left Kanda's side and followed Lavi instead. The two groups began to train.

ooooooo

Allen rolled over in his bed and groaned. It was Thursday, and he was covered in cuts, bumps and bruises from his sparing with Kanda every night. They would usually return to their dormitory around midnight every night, though they agreed they should not make a habit of it. They usually fight the entire time, neither one wanting to admit defeat. After training for a few hours with a dummy, Lavi usually stops and simply watches them spar, studying them intently. Eventually Lavi states that he is going to bed and leaves, the other Exorcists following soon after. Last night, however, Lavi stated that he would like to spar with at least one of the other boys every once in a while, and that they shouldn't hog each other. He grinned at the two deviously as he said this, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Allen and Kanda blushed slightly and turned away from each other, muttering that they didn't hog each other.

 _"_ _That was embarrassing,"_ Allen thought, coving his eyes with his right arm. _"I never considered how weird it might seem to Lavi that Kanda and I always sparred together. We didn't even ask him if he wanted to join us."_ Allen groaned again and decided that thinking about it wouldn't help. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. He looked over at Kanda, and noticed that the older boy had just woken up as well. They dressed in silence, gathered their bags, and left without waking the other boys in the room. They walked through the portrait hole and down the corridors to the Great Hall, Timcampy flying in front of them the entire way.

"Oh, wait Kanda!" Allen said, stopping in the middle of the corridor. Kanda stopped as well, looking at the boy questioningly.

"Do you, uh…do you think we could go to the kitchens first?" Allen asked, looking down at the floor. "Tim found them after the Weasley twins gave us the directions to them, and since we woke up earlier than usual I just thought…" he said, trailing off and looking up at Kanda nervously. The older boy looked at him for a moment, then huffed.

"If you're sure Timcampy knows the way, sure. If he gets us lost though, I'm throwing him out of a window," Kanda said, glaring at the golem. Tim flapped his wings happily, circled Kanda's head twice, then started to lead them downstairs.

Allen beamed at Kanda as they followed Tim. Though he knew Kanda would keep his word about throwing Tim out of a window if he got them lost (though Tim could just fly back in, but Allen didn't think it was the right time to point that out), Allen was certain Kanda wasn't very upset by their detour. He remained silent as Allen talked excitedly about all of the food he could eat in the kitchens, and simply glanced at the white-haired boy when he said they could tell the cooks about Kanda's soba.

They reached the entrance hall, and turned left at the bottom of the staircase. Tim led them through a door and down a flight of steps into a brightly lit stone corridor. There were paintings of food along the walls, and Allen's stomach began to growl in anticipation. Kanda glanced at the younger boy, and shook his head in exasperation when he saw the boy's mouth watering.

Tim led them to a large painting of a silver fruit bowl. Tim flew towards the green pear and hovered in front of it as he turned to look at the Exorcists.

"Uh, Tim, you were supposed to lead us to the kitchens, not a picture of a fruit bowl…" Allen said, looking at Tim sadly. He had trusted his golem to find the most wonderful place in Hogwarts, the kitchens, but instead he had only found a place with paintings of food, which Allen dearly wished he could eat.

Timcampy shook his head, circling the pear again. When the two Exorcists continued to stare at him with blank looks on their faces, Tim sighed, turned, and snuggled against the pear. It began to squirm, chuckling, and suddenly turned into a large green door handle. Allen gasped, and Kanda's eyes widened slightly. Allen rushed to the handle and pulled it open.

The room was just as large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. They saw four long, wooden tables in the middle of the room, which looked exactly like the House tables that were used in the Great Hall.

When the two Exorcists entered the room, hundreds of eyes turned toward them. There were hundreds of little creatures in the room; almost all of them were wearing the same thing: a tea towel stamped with the Hogwarts crest, and tied like a toga. Only one was not dressed in the uniform: it was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which it had pinned a number of bright badges; A tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks, one of which was black, and the other in pink and orange stripes. It was this creature that approached them.

"Greetings, sirs!" The creature said, bowing to them. "Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens. How may we serve you?" The other creatures bowed to them as well, all of them smiling.

"Hello everyone!" Allen said, bowing at the creatures in return. He turned to the creature that had approached them and said "My name is Allen Walker, and this is Kanda. What's your name?"

"I am Dobby, sir! I am one of the many house-elves that serve Hogwarts. Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked, looking up at Allen eagerly.

Kanda and Allen looked at each other in surprise. They had read about house-elves in one of their books, but they had never guessed that Hogwarts used them to cook their food. Both boys were also surprised by Dobby's eagerness to serve them.

"I have a, um…extremely large appetite, and I can't usually sate it because everyone in the Great Hall stares at me. I was wondering if I could come here before breakfast and after dinner every day so I can fulfill my large appetite?" Allen asked hopefully.

Dobby beamed at Allen, and nodded his head excitedly. "Of course you can, sir! We would love to help you with your appetite, sir! Come, sit, and we will serve you some food!"

Dobby led them to a nearby table in the corner and sat them down. Elves immediately began setting food on the table, which Allen quickly ate. The elves seemed delighted by Allen's appetite, and picked up the pace. They rushed to serve him more food, and would quickly remove the plates he finished to replace them with a plate full of food.

While Allen was stuffing food into his mouth, Kanda turned to Dobby. "Hey, Dobby," Kanda said, earning Dobby's full attention.

"Yes, sir? Would you like some food as well?" He asked.

"No. I was going to ask if any of you knew how to cook soba. It's my favorite food."

"Oh, I am sure one of the elves knows how to cook it, sir! Please, let me go ask the other elves," he said, bowing to Kanda before running off to ask the other elves. Kanda turned back to Allen, who was still devouring every bit of food put in front of him. A few minutes later Dobby returned, beaming at Kanda.

"Sir, a few of the elves do indeed know how to cook soba. We will begin serving it for every meal at your table."

"Thank you," Kanda said, nodding at Dobby.

"Anytime, sir! Do you require anything else?"

"No. And I think the sprout and I are going to leave before he eats all the food you have."

Allen swallowed and glared at Kanda. "I am not going to eat all of the food they have…" he said, before leaning toward the elf nearest him and asking quietly "I didn't eat all of your food, did I?"

The elf giggled and replied just as quietly "No sir, you did not."

"Good," Allen said, before sitting back up. Kanda rolled his eyes before standing up and striding to the door.

Allen thanked all of the elves for their generosity, complementing their food and their service. The elves bowed in return, and told him to come back whenever he was hungry.

The Exorcists made their way to the Great Hall, where breakfast was now being served. They sat at the Gryffindor table and began to eat, Kanda happy to see that his soba was being served as well.

ooooooo

It was very obvious that the fourth year Gryffindors were looking forward to Moody's lesson that day, as many of them arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. Harry, Ron, Allen and Kanda were lined up as well, and Hermione arrived just as the lesson was about to begin.

"Been in the –"

"Library," Harry finished for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

The two wizards and one witch hurried to the three chairs right in front of the teacher's desk and took out their books. They then sat and waited, unusually quiet.

Kanda and Allen sat in the desk next to them, and took out their books as well.

"Everyone seems really excited for this lesson," Allen whispered to Kanda. "He must be a really good teacher."

"Che, they probably just think he's cool. He did turn one of the most hated Slytherins into a ferret," Kanda whispered back.

"Yeah, that's true," Allen replied, smiling slightly. He stopped talking when he heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor. Moody entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They did as they were told, Ron looking excited.

Moody took out a register, and began to call people's names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered. When Kanda was called, his magical eye seemed to examine him for a few moments longer before moving to the next student. It did the same to Allen when he was called. This examination did not go unnoticed by the two Exorcists, who gave each other a look before returning their attention to the professor.

"Right then," Moody said when the last person was called. "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. It seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind – on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark – "

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Ron looked extremely apprehensive as Moody's magical eye spun to stare at him. After a moment however, Moody smiled – the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect made his face look more twisted and contorted, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. It's more than he could say about Kanda, at least. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…. Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So – straight to it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Pavarti her completed horoscope under the desk. While everyone's attention was focused on Lavender, Kanda and Allen looked at each other again, having a silent conversation.

 _"_ _This guy does seem to know what he's talking about,"_ Allen thought.

 _"_ _Yeah. He's been in battle before. He knows what it's like. Teaching these kids about it is a good idea, considering that the Earl and Voldemort are out there,"_ Kanda thought in response.

They returned their attention to Moody when he said "So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one…. Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody stood up, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him – Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, " _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing – everyone except Moody, Kanda, and Allen.

The two Exorcists were shocked by what they were seeing. Moody was _controlling_ the spider! He could make it do whatever he wanted. If wizards used that kind of magic on people….

"This is a very powerful spell," Allen whispered, the other students' laughter preventing him from being overheard. "If the Noah found out about it…"

"They could make anyone do what they wanted, including Exorcists," Kanda finished for him gravely. _"Fucking wizards…. I knew they could be powerful but this… this could turn the tide of the war."_

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died almost immediately.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over, "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…" Kanda and Allen saw Ron give and involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and the Exorcists knew he was talking about the war with Voldemort. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE" he barked, and everyone except the Exorcists jumped. Moody picked up the spider and threw it back in the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, his best class. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" Said Moody, his magical eye rolling to fix on Neville.

"There's one – the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody looked intently at Neville with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom, isn't it?" he asked, his magical eye turning to look at the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he took out another spider and placed it on the desk. It remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody, "needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." He pointed his wand at the spider and said " _Engorgio!_ "

The spider swelled, and was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody pointed his wand at the spider and muttered, " _Crucio!_ " At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sounds came from it, but Harry knew that if it had a voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently –

"Stop it!" Hermione and Allen yelled shrilly. Harry looked at her and saw she, Allen and Kanda were looking not at the spider, but at Neville, whose hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raise the wand, and the spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. " _Reducio,_ " Moody muttered, and put the now normal sized spider back into the jar.

"Pain," Moody said softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…. That one was very popular once too."

Harry turned to look back at Neville, but stopped when he saw Allen and Kanda. Allen was looking down at his desk, his face hidden behind is white hair. Kanda was simply staring at Moody, though he looked as if he wasn't really seeing him. _"What's wrong with them?"_ Harry wondered, concerned. _"Does the spell mean something to them? Or is it what Moody said about pain?"_

"Right…anyone know any others?" Moody asked. Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised her hand into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and the worst. _Avada Kedavra_ …the Killing Curse."

He reached for the third and final spider. As if knowing what was about to happen, the spider scurried around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's hand. He finally caught it and put it on the desktop, where is started to scuttle frantically away. Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Moody roared.

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound – instantaneously, the spider rolled over on to its back, unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Kanda looked as if he was using all of his strength to hold Allen back, who, Harry now noticed, was shaking terribly. His face held both anger and sadness, as though he was upset he had not been able to save the spider. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk and onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly, his magical eye looking at Allen. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into his own. He also felt every other person in the room staring at him. He turned and stared at the blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all….

" _Avada Kedavra_ 's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it – you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, but I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know_. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, making everyone except Kanda and Allen jump again.

"Now…those three curses are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills…copy this down…."

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang – but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices – "Did you see it twitch?" "–and when he killed it – just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson, Harry thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but he hadn't found it very entertaining – and nor, did it seem, had Hermione, Allen or Kanda.

"Hurry up," she said tensely to Harry, Ron and Kanda. Allen was keeping pace with her, and both of them seemed to have the same goal in mind.

"Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.

"No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage, "Neville."

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed expression he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently. Neville looked around and said "Oh hello," his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm – I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright?" Allen asked, concern clearing showing in his face.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville replied in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner – I mean lesson – what's for eating?"

Ron gave Harry a startled look while Allen and Hermione shared one of concern.

"Neville, what – ?"

An odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on…we can have a cup of tea…." Neville looked even more frightened at his suggestion, and he neither moved or spoke. Moody turned his magical eye on Harry.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry, then he said "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, _but you've got to know_. No point pretending…well…come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Allen and Kanda, but they didn't say anything, so he had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged away, one of Moody gnarled hands on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" said Ron, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking pensive.

"Che, Neville obviously knew someone who was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse," Kanda stated. The three wizards looked at him in shock.

"No, that can't be right! He would have told us…" Hermione trailed off, unsure, looking at her friends "wouldn't he?"

Allen smiled sadly at the three confused teens. "He might not want anyone to know, if it's someone close to him. Or maybe he's just not ready to talk about it."

The three wizards remembered Neville's reaction to the spider's torture, and his strange behavior after class. Now that they knew Neville might have some experience with the Cruciatus Curse, his actions and behavior made sense.

Shaking his head, Ron tried to steer them into safer, less troubling waters. "Well uh, some lesson, though, eh?" he said to Harry as they started for the Great Hall. "Fred and George were right weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did _Avada Kedavra_ , the way that spider just _died_ , just snuffed it right – "

But Ron fell suddenly silent at the look on Harry's face and didn't speak again until they reached the Great Hall, when he told Harry, Allen and Kanda that they should probably make a start on Professor Trelawney's predictions tonight, since they would take hours.

On the walk to the Great Hall, Allen and Kanda were in deep thought. Other than Allen shaking his head and Kanda rolling his eyes at Ron crassness when mentioning the spider's terrible death to _Harry Potter_ , of all people, they were thinking about the three curses they learned today. If the Noah brought wizards to their side, and used those spells against innocent people, or even worse, finders or Exorcists…. The two inwardly shook their heads. The war would become ten times worse. They would have to tell Komui about them so he could begin formulating a plan.

Hermione did not join in with the boys' conversation during dinner, but ate furiously fast, and then left for the library again. Harry, Ron, and the two Exorcists walked back to Gryffindor Tower (after Allen forewent a trip to the kitchen, saying they should probably do Trelawney's homework). Harry, who had been thinking of nothing else all through dinner, now raised the subject of the Unforgivable Curses himself.

"Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we'd seen the curses?" Harry asked as they approached the Fat Lady. "Yeah, probably," said Ron. "But Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later – look at his dustbins. Balderdash."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a crowded and noisy common room. "Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" Harry asked the other three boys. "I s'pose," Ron groaned. Allen sighed, and Kanda just "ch'ed."

They went up to the dormitory to fetch their books and charts to find Neville alone, sitting on his bed, reading. He looked a good deal calmer than at the end of Moody's lesson, though still not entirely normal. His eyes were rather red.

"You all right, Neville?" Harry asked him. "Oh yes," Neville replied, "I'm fine, thanks. Just reading this book Professor Moody lent me…." He held up the book: _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_.

"Apparently, Professor Sprout told Professor Moody I'm really good at Herbology," Neville said. There was a faint note of pride in his voice that Harry had rarely heard there before. "He thought I'd like this."

Telling Neville what Professor Sprout had said, Harry thought, had been a tactful way of cheering Neville up, for Neville very rarely heard that he was good at anything. It was the sort of thing Professor Lupin would have done.

The four boys took their copies of _Unfogging the Future_ back to the common room and found a table. On the way to the common room, Kanda muttered to Allen "That kid reminds me of Miranda. That is not a good thing."

Allen chuckled and smiled up at Kanda. "Yeah you're right. They're both somewhat timid and insecure. But, I like him, just like I like Miranda."

Kanda just "hmphed" in response before they sat down and set to work. Or, tried to at least. After an hour, they had made very little progress, though their table was littered with bits of parchment bearing sums and symbols, and Harry's brain was fogged as though it had been filled with fumes from Professor Trelawney's fire.

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," he said, staring down at a long list of calculations. "Neither do I," Allen replied, staring down at his parchment in confusion. Kanda was glaring at his, as though hoping the answers would be frightened enough by him to jump on the page to quench his anger.

"You know," said Ron, whose hair was on end from all of the times he had run his fingers through it in frustration, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

"What – make it up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, sweeping the jumble of scrawled nots off the table, dipping his pen into some ink and starting to write. "Next Monday," he said as he scribbled, "I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked up at the other boys, then turned to look at Harry. "You know her – just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," said Harry, crumpling up his first attempt and lobbying it over the heads of a group of chattering first years into the fire. He then turned to look at Allen and Kanda, who were looking at the two boys in bewilderment.

"Oh yeah, you haven't had Trelawney before," Harry said. "In order to get a good grade by making this stuff up, you must include your own misery, or something bad happening to you or maybe your friend, and predicting your own death works really well."

"Especially for Harry, considering she predicts his death every time he walks through the door," Ron added, snickering. Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, we just write something like…'On Monday, a temperamental samurai warrior will stab me in the stomach because I insulted his girly hair?'" Allen asked innocently, not looking at Kanda even though he was clearly talking about him. Kanda glared at the boy, but rolled his eyes when the boy did not look at him. Ron chuckled while Harry grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah, exactly like that. She'll love it."

Allen smiled happily at his success, threw his now useless parchment in the fire, and started a new one. Kanda followed suit, though he still looked somewhat annoyed by Allen's 'prediction'.

"Okay…on Monday, _I_ will be in danger of – er – burns," Harry said while writing. "Yeah, you will be," said Ron darkly, "we're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday _I'll_ …erm…"

"Lose a treasured possession," said Harry, who was flicking through _Unfogging the Future_ for ideas. "Good one," said Ron, copying it down. "Because of…erm…Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah…cool…because Venus is in the twelfth house," Harry said. Allen had been listening to the two wizards and smiling to himself. He then looked at Kanda, who was writing his predictions silently.

"Hey Kanda, what's your prediction for Monday?" Allen asked, leaning slightly to look at the older boy's paper. Kanda hid it from the beansprout, but when he saw Allen's adorable pouting face, he sighed and said "On Monday, I'll be annoyed to death by an idiotic red rabbit and a walking, talking beansprout because of Mars."

Allen frowned and said "I'm not a beansprout!"

"I didn't say you _were_ the beansprout. You're the one who assumed it was you, not me," Kanda said, smirking at Allen's indignant and frustrated face.

Allen huffed, and wrote down his next prediction. "On Tuesday, one of my best friends, who looks like a woman, will be thrown off a building because he hit on a close friend's little sister."

Kanda glared at the boy, and said "On Tuesday, my friend is going to get lost in a castle and starve to death, because no one went to look for him."

Allen glared at the older Exorcist, but was inwardly extremely happy. _"Kanda said I was his friend…I thought he hated me!"_ Allen and Kanda continued to insult one another in their predictions while also either predicting the other's death or their own. Harry and Ron, who had been observing the interaction between the other two boys, chuckled quietly. The strange boys, who were now their friends, acted as if they loathed each other. However, it was becoming clear that that was not the case. The two obviously cared about each other, and their constant fighting and arguing was simply how they showed it.

A few minutes later, Hermione climbed into the common room carrying a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box whose contents rattled as she walked in the other.

"Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"

"So have I!" said Ron triumphantly, throwing down his quill. Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled Ron's predictions toward her.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she said sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned.

"You seem to be drowning twice," said Hermione. "Oh am I?" Ron asked, peering down at his predictions. "I'd better change one of them to being trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you made these up?" Hermione asked.

"How dare you!" said Ron in mock outrage, "we've been working like house-elves in here!" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It's just an expression," said Ron hastily.

Harry had just finished his predictions, and asked "What's in that box?"

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione with a nasty look at Ron. She took off the lid and showed them the contents. Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

"Spew?" said Harry and Allen together, Harry picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not _spew_ ," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," said Ron. "Well, of course you haven't, I've only just started it," Hermione said briskly.

"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well – if you four join – five," said Hermione.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" said Ron.

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status – but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto." She brandished the sheaf of parchment at them.

She continued by saying how she researched Elf enslavement and found that it went back centuries. Ron responded by saying how they _liked_ being enslaved (which didn't exactly sound right to Allen and Kanda, but seeing as the elves in the kitchen did seem very happy to serve the two Exorcists, he may have been correct). Hermione ignored his comments and stated their society's short and long-term goals. Harry asked how they would do all of it.

"We start by recruiting members," Hermione said happily. "I thought two Sickles to join – that buys a badge – and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer Ron – I've got you a collecting tin upstairs – and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting. And Allen and Kanda, you don't have a special job, so you can just work on recruiting other people."

There was a pause in which Hermione beamed at all of them and Harry sat, torn between exasperation at Hermione and amusement at the look on Ron's face. The silence was broken, not by Ron, who looked as though he was temporarily dumbstruck, but by a soft _tap tap_ on the window. Harry looked across the now empty common room and saw, illuminated by the moonlight, a snowy owl perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" Harry shouted, and launched himself across the room to open the window. Hedwig flew inside and landed on the table on top of Harry's predictions. "About time!" said Harry running after her. "She's got an answer!" Ron said excitedly.

"An answer to what?" Allen asked, looking at Hedwig questioningly. Harry, Ron and Hermione froze, looking at Kanda and Allen in shock. They had completely forgotten their presence in their excitement to read Sirius' response. The three wizards looked at each other, struggling for a response.

Allen and Kanda sat there, waiting patiently. The letter was obviously very important, but also secret if the three wizards' reaction to their presence was anything to go by.

"Oh, it's a, um, response from Ron's family! I asked if I could stay with them for Christmas break," Harry said hurriedly. He untied the letter and read it. "They said yes!" Harry exclaimed, turning to Ron in fake happiness. Ron stated how happy he was, while Hermione just had a small but fake smile on her face. Kanda and Allen glanced at each other. The three were obviously lying, but about what?

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said, standing up and collecting her things. Harry and Ron agreed, and gathered their Divination work and headed up to their dormitories. Allen and Kanda sat alone in the common room, digesting everything they had just seen and heard.

"We have a lot to discuss with Lavi tonight in the Room of Requirement," Allen sighed, looking at his friend tiredly.

Kanda nodded, then stood up. "We should head down there. The stupid rabbit's probably waiting for us."

Allen nodded in agreement and stood up as well. The left the Gryffindor common room and entered the Room of Requirement, where Lavi was already waiting for them.

 **A/N: Yay! Done! Hope you enjoyed it! And thanks to all my reviewers! I cherish each and every one of you, especially for your advice on how to improve this story!**

 ***I was thinking of those machines that shot tennis balls at people. I thought it was a cool idea, so I wrote it in.**

 **Please favorite, follow and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so incredibly sorry for the long wait. Life, my job and college slapped me in the face simultaneously and decided to prevent me from writing. But I'm back! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either D. Gray-man or Harry Potter, nor do I own any sentences or descriptions from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

Kanda had always been a very light sleeper. All Exorcists have to be if they want to stay alive (except for Allen; his eye warns him about any nearby Akuma). So he immediately awoke when he heard someone open the door and leave their dormitory. He opened his curtain to see who it was and, lo and behold, it was the boy they were supposed to be protecting. Kanda cussed profusely (though silently so as not to wake the other boys; he didn't feel like messing with any of them) and quickly began to get dressed. He considered waking Allen, but knew that at the very mention of breakfast the boy would make a commotion and wake their roommates.

He finished dressing and exited the dormitory much more quietly than Harry. He walked silently down the staircase to the common room, and slowly and silently opened the door. Harry was writing something on a piece of parchment. He then left the room, completely unaware that Kanda was watching him.

After the portrait hole closed, Kanda snorted and began to follow the boy. _"He doesn't have the sense to figure out that someone could be following him. What an idiot."_

He followed Harry up through the castle, where Peeves the Poltergeist was attempting to overturn a large vase on him. Peeves spotted the Exorcist, and Kanda drew Mugen, giving the Poltergeist a glare promising his death. Peeves gulped, quickly fixed the vase to its original position, and sped away through a wall. Harry, who looked confused by Peeves' sudden departure, shrugged his shoulders and continued walking towards his destination, which turned out to be the Owlery.

Harry entered the Owlery, obviously intending to send the letter he wrote in the common room that morning. Kanda stood beside the entrance, not wanting to alert Harry to his presence. He heard the boy first trying to wake his stupid bird, then trying to get it to even acknowledge his existence. Apparently the bird was mad about Harry's behavior towards her last night. Kanda shook his head, thinking how dumb it was that the kid was having to try to sweet talk his owl into doing her job: delivering letters. Eventually the owl agreed to deliver the message.

"Just find him, all right?" Kanda heard Harry say, "Before the dementors do." He heard the flapping of wings and, assuming the boy was finished with his business, quickly took the steps down the tower to find a hiding place in the castle. He heard Harry walk pass him and, using the shadows, beat the boy back to their dormitory. After feigning sleep while Harry woke Ron so they could head down to breakfast, Kanda woke Allen and they left for the Great Hall soon after Ron and Harry. On their way, Kanda informed Allen of what he saw and heard.

"Hm. He must have been talking about Sirius. That's the only person Harry would write to. But it's not very smart of him to use his own owl, which is pretty distinctive, to write to his godfather, who's an escaped convict that's being hunted by the Ministry, and who the Minister, among others, KNOW is his godfather," Allen muttered, thinking out loud to Kanda.

"Hmph," Kanda scoffed. "If you haven't noticed, none of these kids are very smart when it comes to being discrete. Hell, even when they try to whisper we can hear them."

"Yeah, but we're Exorcists. We've been trained to listen closely to everyone around us, whether they're whispering or not," Allen responded. They stopped talking as they entered the Great Hall, where they saw Hermione frowning angrily, Ron stuffing his face, and Harry wearing a somewhat worried expression. Harry tried to smile as Allen and Kanda took their seats, but they could still tell that he was worried about something. Kanda and Allen glanced at each other, silently agreeing to try and figure out what was wrong with the boy.

"Oh, hey," Harry said, turning to the two Exorcists. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, how about we take the both of you and Lavi down to the Quidditch pitch? Ron and I could teach you how to ride brooms and play Quidditch."

"Sure! That sounds like a great idea, doesn't it Kanda?" Allen said, turning to the older boy excitedly. Kanda just huffed, shaking his head at the younger boy's excitement.

"Fred and George will probably want to go too," Ron stated after swallowing a bite of toast. "Hey Hermione, are you going to come watch?"

"No, of course not," Hermione stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've got to go the library, I have loads of work to do. You do as well, though you don't care, of course," Hermione stated, looking at the two boys reproachfully.

"We DO care, just not when there's Quidditch to be played!" Ron exclaimed defensively.

"He's right, Hermione," Harry said, smiling at the girl who was shaking her head in annoyance. "Besides, we're teaching them how to fly on a broom as well as about Quidditch. You should be proud that we're helping out our fellow students by teaching them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled at Harry's response. Allen smiled as well, while Ron chuckled happily. Kanda just scoffed and continued eating his soba. Allen said that they should go tell Lavi about their plans for Saturday, so he and Kanda walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Lavi was chatting excitedly with the dirty blonde they now knew to be Luna Lovegood. Lavi turned as he heard their approach and grinned happily. He jumped up from his seat and yelled loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall to hear "GOOD MORNING YU!" before wrapping Kanda in a bone-crushing hug.

Almost everyone in the hall laughed except the Slytherins, because they usually only laughed at someone when something bad happens to them, and most of the Gryffindors, who knew Kanda hated physical contact, anyone saying his first name, and Lavi. So the Gryffindors knew that Kanda being hugged by Lavi as well as having his first name shouted to everyone in the Great Hall meant one thing: an angry, murderous Kanda. Almost the entire Gryffindor table ran as fast as they could towards the door, while the teachers and other Houses watched them in shock and confusion. They realized why the usually courageous Gryffindors ran when they returned their gazes to the two touching Exorcists. Kanda's entire body was shaking with anger, and Lavi, finally seeming to realize this, was slowly releasing the boy, a look of pure dread and fear on his face. Allen was quietly backing away, gesturing to the rest of the Hall to exit the room as quickly as possible. While the teachers stayed, mainly out of duty, the rest of the students heeded Allen's silent advice and fled the room. They left just in time, as the moment the last student fled through the open doors, Mugen was drawn from its sheath and Lavi was running for his life.

Lavi ran as fast as he could through the Great Hall, apologizing profusely as he was dodging Mugen, jumping over tables, and ducking under spells that were aimed at the two Exorcists. Kanda was shouting obscenities at Lavi, and describing the many ways he planned to kill the stupid rabbit. Allen, meanwhile, was half-heartedly trying to stop Kanda from killing Lavi, but was mostly concentrating on eating all of the food in the Hall now that no students were there to observe him. The teachers were all yelling for the boys to stop, that this was not the proper behavior for men their age and for students of Hogwarts.

Finally, the chaos ended when Timcampy flew into Lavi's right leg and tripped him. Lavi crashed to the floor, and as he tried to quickly get to his feet to continue running, Tim wrapped his tail around Lavi's legs to prevent him from getting up. Lavi turned onto his back and saw a livid Kanda standing over him, Mugen raised to stab him.

"I'm going to enjoy this, stupid rabbit," Kanda hissed, his blade rushing down to deliver a fatal blow. His sword never reached Lavi however, as he was suddenly hit by about 15 spells, fired by the professors.

Kanda flew backwards, colliding painfully with the floor several feet away from the red-head. Lavi heaved a huge sigh, closing his eye in relief. His eye snapped open when he heard a groan from Kanda, who was sitting up very slowly. Lavi then looked at the golem who was still wrapped around his legs. He scowled at Tim, and reached for the golden ball, intending to beat the snot out of the creature for putting him in mortal danger. Before Lavi could grab him, Timcampy quickly unwrapped himself from the boy's legs and flew out of the Great Hall and through the open doors to the grounds. The professors surrounded the two boys, with Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout attending to Lavi while the other professors gathered around Kanda, their wands raised.

"Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked, checking the boy for injuries.

"Yes, of course. He never even touched me," Lavi chuckled. He turned to look at Kanda, who was now glaring at all the professors around him. After concluding that Lavi was indeed alright, Madam Pomfrey rushed to Kanda to check his health.

"How is he still conscious?" Professor Sprout asked in amazement, staring at the Japanese man. "He was hit by at least 10 spells! He should be unconscious for several hours!"

"Kanda's always been thick-skinned," Allen replied, walking toward the small group with his arms full of food. "It'll take a lot more than that to bring him down."

"Beansprout is right," Lavi nodded, turning back to survey the man they were talking about. Kanda was now standing with his arms crossed, trying to defend his actions to Professor Dumbledore while Madam Pomfrey fussed over him. Dumbledore was frowning slightly, but there was a glint in his eyes which suggested that the man was not really angered by Kanda's actions. "Yu has always healed quickly, too."

"Really?" Professor Sprout said. "How interesting."

"Regardless of how interesting it is," Professor McGonagall said, standing up "he should not have behaved the way he did. He could have really injured someone. I told Dumbledore to take that sword away from him, but he said that it was the boy's Innocence, and that he had to keep it. And you," she said angrily, turning to Lavi, who gulped. "You knew he would react like this, did you not?"

"Yes, he knew. He does it all the time," Allen replied before stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Traitor," Lavi hissed under his breath, turning to look up at Professor McGonagall. "I was just happy to see my friend. He was the one who blew a gasket just because I said his first name and hugged him."

"Well, see that you do neither of those things in the future, Mr. Bookman" McGonagall said before walking towards Dumbledore. The crowd around Kanda had dissipated, and the Exorcist now stood alone with the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. Allen and Lavi heard McGonagall ask about Kanda's punishment, and seemed to calm somewhat at Dumbledore's response. Kanda, however, bristled, and after being dismissed by Dumbledore, stalked out of the Great Hall.

"Damn. Kanda seems REALLY pissed," Lavi muttered to Allen, who nodded solemnly.

"Yeah. Maybe we should leave him alone right now," Allen responded.

"Uh, Allen, I hate to tell you this, but you have a class with him today. Unless he skips, seeing him will be unavoidable," Lavi said, smirking at the other boy. His smirk broadened when he saw Allen's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"I totally forgot about that!" Allen exclaimed. He pouted, unhappy that he would be forced to spend part of the day with a very angry Kanda. He sighed, accepting his fate, and said "At least I only have one class today." Lavi laughed, and the two boys walked up the staircase to their classrooms. Knowing that Allen would get lost, Lavi took the younger boy to his class before going to his own. While they were walking, Allen told Lavi about their plans for Saturday. Lavi happily agreed, and asked if Luna could join them.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Why are you inviting her?" Allen asked curiously.

"She doesn't have a lot of friends. Or any, really. I was hoping I could introduce her to Harry and the others so she would have someone after I leave," Lavi responded.

"Oh, that's sad. But I'm glad you're trying to help her Lavi. I'm sure Harry, Ron and Hermione will talk to her after you're gone," Allen said, smiling. Lavi agreed, and they began talking about what they thought Quidditch would be like until they arrived at Allen's classroom.

Allen opened the door to the classroom and sat down in his seat. Kanda's chair was vacant, and Allen frowned slightly. No matter how angry he was, Kanda would never sacrifice the success of a mission. He turned to look at Harry, who they were supposed to be protecting, and relaxed. _"Kanda will show up,"_ he thought, smiling inwardly. _"No matter what, the mission comes first."_

A minute or so before class began, Kanda entered the room and took his seat. He sat rigidly, and said nothing to Allen the entire class period. Allen did not attempt to speak to the older boy, knowing that he would be beaten to a bloody pulp if he did or said anything to Kanda when he was so angry. When the professor released them, Kanda quickly gathered his things and left the class, not sparing Allen a backward glance.

"Is he still upset about what happened this morning?" Hermione asked Allen as they left the classroom.

"I don't think it's what happened so much as the punishment he received for it happening," Allen replied, sighing heavily. "Kanda and Lavi do that sort of thing all the time. If they hadn't done it in front of the entire school, I don't think it would have turned out so badly for him."

"Blimey, what is his punishment? It must be bad for him to react this way," Ron said, trying to imagine what the long-haired boy was going to have to do.

"I have no idea. He hasn't said a word to me since it happened," Allen said. He stopped walking, and the three students stopped and turned to look at him.

"I think I'm going to take a walk around the castle. Kanda is going to need some time to cool off, and I don't want to get in his way," Allen said, smiling at his three new friends.

"Are you sure? You could come to the library with me," Hermione said, looking at Allen with some concern.

"Or you could come to the common room with us," Harry said, also looking at Allen concernedly.

"No thank you. I just want to explore the castle a little bit," Allen said, smiling happily at the trio. The three nodded and said goodbye, then set off. Allen began walking down a random corridor, trying to take in his surroundings. He smiled and greeted all of the paintings he passed, and nodded to the suits of armor who nodded at him. After walking the halls for hours, Allen had reached an area of the castle where there were no paintings or suits of armor. A few benches sat against the wall in the hallways, and a banner with the school's insignia hung in every hallway, but there were no other decorations.

 _"_ _It has been a few hours since I started walking. Kanda is probably calm enough to have at least some sort of conversation with now. I should probably head back,"_ Allen thought, and turned around to begin retracing his steps. However, after at least 30 minutes of walking, he still saw no paintings. The corridors were still bare, which prevented him from figuring out if he was walking in circles or not.

 _"_ _Hm. Maybe taking a walk without Timcampy or someone to guide me was a bad idea…."_ Allen thought sullenly. Just then, his stomach gave a very large growl, signaling that it needed to be filled. _"And of course, I'm hungry. What if I starve to death? Will anyone be able to find me? Will anyone even look here?!"_ Allen thought, beginning to panic. Suddenly, he heard cackling from behind him and turned quickly. Peeves was floating in the air above him, sniggering at the lost boy gleefully.

"What are you doing here, old man?" Peeves asked, grinning. "You lost or something?"

"No, I'm not lost, and I'm not an old man! I know exactly where I'm going…." Allen said feebly, his sentence trailing off into nothing. Peeves' grin widened, knowing that the boy was lying through his teeth.

"I could help you, you know," Peeves said sweetly. "I know this castle better than anyone. I could take you to the Great Hall. Would you like me to?"

"Yes, please!" Allen said happily. "I'm starving!"

"Alright then! Follow meeeee!" Peeves exclaimed, flying past Allen and down the corridor. Allen followed the Poltergeist, excited at the prospect of eating dinner. He continued following the Poltergeist for at least an hour before he stopped, his fists balled in anger as he glared at Peeves.

"It's been an hour! We should have seen some paintings and armor by now! You've just been leading me even farther into the castle, or in circles!" Allen shouted, frustrated that he had believed Peeves when he said he would help him.

Peeves laughed evilly, smirking at the white-haired boy. "You've figured it out! I'd hoped I could lead you in circles for at least one more hour before you realized what I was doing. You're smarter than I thought, old man!"

"Ugh! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" Allen exclaimed, activating his Innocence. He fully intended to beat the Poltergeist silly for causing him to lose his sense of direction entirely and, more importantly, for causing him to miss most of dinner. Peeves, seeing the weapon, gulped fearfully and flew through a wall.

Allen sighed and deactivated his Innocence, his stomach beginning to growl constantly. "What am I going to do?" he asked himself, sitting down on the stone floor in the middle of the corridor. "Tim isn't here to lead me back, and I can't contact Kanda or Lavi without him either…. Oh, wait!" He said, suddenly remembering where he was. "I'm at Hogwarts! A school for wizards and witches! And since I'm a wizard too, I have…a wand!" he exclaimed triumphantly, taking out said wand and holding it in front of him.

 _"_ _Wait…just because I have a wand doesn't mean I have a spell to get me out of this,"_ Allen thought, his sudden happiness fading because of this realization. He was going through the list of spells he knew in his head when another thought hit him: "If I can't find my way out of here…I can bring someone who can to me!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his spot. "I don't know if the summoning charm will work on Tim, since he's alive, but if I could take something from Kanda or Lavi, something they have on them at all times…." Allen trailed off, then smiled evilly. "He's going to kill me for this…but it's just too good. I HAVE to do it."

Allen lifted his wand, his evil smile still on his face. " _Accio Mugen!_ " he shouted gleefully. He then sat on the floor, his legs crossed and a smirk on his face. He knew this spell would work, as he had practiced it with Lavi and Kanda in the Room of Requirement. Now all he had to do was wait. Allen's smirk widened when he imagined Kanda's reaction to Mugen flying through the air away from him. _"He would be shocked at first. Then anger would take over. He would be trying to figure out why his Innocence is flying away from him, and who could be causing it while he's chasing after his beloved sword."_ Allen chuckled, and soon it turned into a full blown laugh. "I am so glad I got lost!" Allen exclaimed to the empty corridor.

ooooooo

Kanda was walking swiftly back to the common room from dinner when it happened. After he learned that he would have detention with Professor McGonagall, he had walked around the castle a bit before he went to class. He had ignored the beansprout for the entire class, still pissed that he had gotten in trouble because of the idiotic and annoying rabbit. After class he went to the Room of Requirement to train. He needed to hit something, and since he would get into a shitload of trouble if he attempted to kill the rabbit, he destroyed 17 of the wooden dummies instead. Kanda had stayed in there all day until he realized that he was hungry. Dinner had just started when he arrived, and Allen, Harry, Ron and Hermione had not arrived. Since he had calmed down considerably since the incident earlier that day, he decided to wait for the four teens to arrive then leave with them. He had been looking for the beansprout all through dinner, wondering where he could be. _"The idiot would never miss dinner. So where the hell is he?"_ Just as he thought this Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, chatting happily. As they sat down next to Kanda, they looked around the table.

"Where's Allen?" Harry asked Kanda. Kanda shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know. I thought he'd be with you."

"After class this morning, he said he was going for a walk through the castle," Hermione said, concern clearly written on her features. "He should have been back by now. Where could he be?"

"You let him walk around the castle _alone_?" Kanda asked in disbelief. "Timcampy was with him at least, right?"

"Uh, I didn't see him flying around like he usually does," Ron replied, confused at the older boy's reaction. "Why can't he walk around the castle alone?"

"Because he has the worst sense of direction ever," Kanda said, standing up. "I'm not kidding. Even though he'd been at our old school for years, he could still get himself completely lost."

"We'll help you look for him," Hermione said, jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, come on Ron," Harry said, grabbing the red-head's arm and pulling. Ron seemed reluctant to leave without dinner, but at Hermione's look, he followed the others quickly and quietly. The group split up, and Kanda was sent to search the common room and dormitory in case Allen had returned while they were gone. That was when he was yanked backwards as Mugen began pulling him towards a corridor he had never been to. Mugen then shot out of its sheath and flew at breakneck speed down the corridor and around the corner. Kanda stood shocked for one moment before he growled and began to chase after his Innocence.

He went through many corridors and up and down several staircases. Although Kanda was extremely fast, Mugen was flying slightly faster, just out of his reach. Annoyed, he decided to simply follow his sword to wherever it was going. If it led to a person, he vowed to disembowel them, no matter who they were.

Finally, after what seemed to be 30 minutes or so, Mugen rounded a corner, Kanda hot on its trail. It slammed to a stop, which Kanda did not expect. He also did not expect for his legs to slam into something in the middle of the corridor and send him sprawling further down the passageway. He stopped after rolling several feet, and cursed loudly. He stood up quickly to see who or what had taken Mugen and tripped him. He froze as he saw someone with familiar white hair slowly pushing himself up from the ground. He was groaning, and seemed to be saying something about "stupid Kanda." Kanda simply growled and stalked over to the boy, who was now standing and holding Mugen in his left hand with a big grin on his face.

"It worked!" he shouted excitedly, looking at his wand, which he held in his right hand. He then looked up at Kanda, his grin shrinking slightly at the angry look on his friend's face.

"What the fucking hell, beansprout!" Kanda yelled, tearing Mugen out of the smaller boy's grasp. "Those three brats said you've been gone all day, and when I go to look for you, Mugen flies away from me and leads me to you! You should know better than to roam around a fucking _castle_ by yourself!"

"I-I'm sorry, Kanda," Allen said, blushing slightly from both embarrassment and happiness. "You were looking for me?"

"Che, yes, you idiot. When you didn't come to dinner and they said you'd gone for a walk around the castle by yourself, I knew you were lost. Regardless of how big of an idiot you are, you're still an Exorcist with a mission," Kanda said, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh. So you only looked for me because of the mission…." Allen said, looking down at his feet.

Kanda turned back to the younger boy at the sound of his dejected voice and saw him looking at the ground sadly. He sighed and said "I was also looking for you because…I was…wondering if you were okay," he said hurriedly, looking at the brick wall that had suddenly become very interesting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Allen's head shoot up, his eyes wide in shock. The boy blushed, and a happy smile appeared on his face. Inwardly, Kanda smiled at the boy's change in mood. Outwardly, he just huffed and asked "So how did you summon Mugen anyway? With the Summoning Charm we practiced?"

"Yeah," Allen said, grinning at the taller boy. "It took me a little while to figure out a way to contact someone. Then I thought of the Summoning Charm, then about you and Lavi, and decided I could summon Mugen and you would follow it to me."

"Che. Idiot beansprout. If you hadn't walked around the castle in the first place, you wouldn't be in this mess," Kanda said as he began walking toward the way he came. "Why did you take a walk, anyway? And why didn't you summon Lavi's Innocence? He could remember the way back better than I could."

"I thought you might want some space, and I didn't want Harry, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else in school to ask me about what happened," Allen replied, clutching his relentlessly growling stomach with both hands. He blushed again, lightly this time, and said "I summoned Mugen because, um…I thought you would get here faster," he said, the lie obvious to both of them.

"Che, idiot…." Kanda said quietly. Allen had gotten lost in the castle and was now starving because of him. Well, mainly Lavi because he caused the incident in the Great Hall, but whatever. And he refused to tell him the true reason he took Mugen instead of Lavi's Innocence. "Before we go back to the common room, we're taking you to the kitchens. You need to eat something so your stomach will shut up."

Allen nodded quickly in agreement, and both boys picked up the pace. Curfew would be in effect soon, and neither wanted to be caught out of bed by the prefects or Filch tonight. Allen ate his food in record time, and they were back in the common room just in time.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw Allen walk through the portrait hole. "We looked all over the place for you! Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hermione. I'm so sorry I made you worry. I get lost really easily, and I forgot Tim wasn't with me," Allen said apologetically as Tim circled his head before settling into his hair.

"How did you find him?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I summoned Mugen using the Summoning Charm. Kanda chased after Mugen, and it led him right to me," Allen said, smiling happily at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, that was a great idea, Allen," Hermione said, smiling. "But why didn't you just use the Point Me spell?"

Allen looked at her for a moment, then face-palmed. "I am such an idiot…." Allen said, shaking his head in exasperation. Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed, and Kanda just smirked at the embarrassed Exorcist. After a moment, Allen began laughing too.

"So mate," Ron said, turning to Kanda. "What sort of punishment have you been given?"

"Detention with Professor McGonagall," Kanda replied, crossing his arms and huffing in annoyance.

"Well, that's better than being in detention with Snape," Harry said, spitting out Snape's name with hatred. "Being in his detention is hell."

"He's right, McGonagall is better than Snape," Ron said. "When do you have it?"

"Monday evening," Kanda said, growing more irritated as the conversation went on. Sensing Kanda's mood, Allen steered the conversation in a different direction. Kanda gave him a slight nod in thanks, and sat there listening to the other four's conversation. The group finally headed off to bed around midnight.

As the four boys were crawling into their beds, Ron said excitedly "I hope you two are ready for Quidditch tomorrow! I have a feeling the both of you are going to enjoy it."

"I think you'll be good at it, too," Harry added, grinning at the two. "You seem like the sort who are good at everything they do, especially physical activity."

"I hope you're right," Allen replied, smiling at the two boys' excitement for tomorrow. "It sounds like fun. I just hope I don't fall off my broom."

"Don't worry, if you do, one of us will catch you before you hit the ground," Ron said happily.

Kanda rolled his eyes and closed his curtains. Allen just chuckled and told the boys goodnight before closing his curtains as well.

As Kanda drifted off to sleep, he had one last thought: _"Holy shit. I'm going to ride a fucking BROOM tomorrow. Why does this shit happen to me?"_

 **A/N: Ta-da! Chapter 10 is FINALLY done. I am sooo sorry you guys had to wait so long. It'll probably be a while before the next update too because of freaking college. BUT I have some good news: Hopefully, we'll get to the GOBLET OF FIRE in one or two chapters! If the length of chapter 11 is longer than I plan, then chapter 12 will** ** _reveal the champion_** **. I am SO excited to reveal who it is! I hope you guys will like him! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and stuck with this story. I hope I'll get to update again soon!**


End file.
